Multiplicity Royale
by Moon Bunny
Summary: When Usagi and Mamoru find their past counterparts residing in their heads, how will they reconcile their relationship when it is in two very different places? COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

I've been inspired by tumblr boards and wonderful fanfiction out there, and the nickname is blatantly stolen/a nod to both FloraOne and UglyGreenJacket, not because I've actually said much to them, but because I love their works and all of a sudden I have AN IDEA.

3/27/2018 - Over the next few days I'm uploading edited versions. When this is done I will upload the final chapter.

Sailor Moon is not mine- this is fan fiction.

Many thanks to The Rising Phoenix for her contributions, beta-ing and general friendship.

 **SUMMARY**

When Usagi and Mamoru find their past counterparts residing in their heads, how will they reconcile their relationship when it is in two very different places?

 **INTRO**

* * *

The first time Usagi knew something was different was because she found herself face to face with a Tokyo Police Officer who was adamantly asking if she was okay.

It took her a second to get her bearings: her chest tight, tears still falling as she looked at the bewildered uniformed officer with kind eyes. She noticed she was wearing a tight fitting dress that was way too formal and she wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up sobbing on this park bench in the middle of the night. A quick mental check of her body declared her uninjured, but disoriented.

She wiped her tears away with her hands and took deep breaths to control her sobbing and quell the feeling something was terribly admiss.

"I'm okay." She choked out. "Just a bad breakup." That part was a lie, but she couldn't think of anything else to explain why she was loudly sobbing in the deserted park.

How did she end up in the park?

The man gently placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture before speaking, "miss, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the park is closed. Do you need an escort out?"

Usagi shook her head, blonde ribbons of hair flowing behind her. She gave a gentle smile, "I'll manage on my own. I must have lost track of the time." Lost track was really an understatement as she wasn't sure when, why or how she gotten here, or even what park she was at.

She stood up, looking around scanning for landmarks in-between the trees. "Could you show me the entrance?"

The police officer pointed and she was on her way.

Once she reached the entrance she caught her reflection in the closed gift shop window, puffy red eyes staring back at her in contrast to the delicate ivory and gold ball gown with intricate lacing. It fit her perfectly, hugging at her hips, falling right to the edges of her golden flats. She rubbed her hands down the patterned lace, feeling it as if it would tell her where in the hell it came from.

She tried to detransform, maybe it was the disguise pen. The dress shimmered away into bunny pajamas.

 _When had she used it? Why has she used it?_

She glanced towards the horizon, between the buildings of Tokyo, and she could see the dim orange glow of the sun peaking through. Regardless of what had transpired, she needed to get home quick before her mom tried to wake her for the day. Slipping into the nearest alley, she transformed into Sailor Moon to make the journey faster.

She made a note to ask her guardians what was happening at school today, but when she did no one had any answers.

The second time it happened, she was sure she was going insane, and not because she was standing in ruins on the goddamn moon.

She wasn't sure how she got there or why she was there. She first thing she did was clutch at her chest, hand landing on her brooch. She gave it a long squeeze, comforted by its presence. Then she scanned the area for monsters or other unsavory enemies. The ruins looked undisturbed of monsters or other intruders, just dust, and rubble. Then it registered she was alone.

She looked down at herself, watching her white dress float around her. She was dressed in something reminiscent of her time as Princess Serenity, layers of thin lace accented with golden embroidery. She took in the details of the rubble, fallen pillars, stone marble slabs strewn about, something like a streetlamp laying near her feet. In the corner of her eye, she saw white roses carefully placed on a fallen pillar.

She walked closer, carefully stepping over loose debris, unconsciously lifting the edge of the dress she was wearing

She took a sharp breath, this is where her past mother had died.

Someone had set up a small memorial. Dried flowers, a golden crescent moon marker and a neat folded letter.

She picked up the letter carefully unfolding it for clues.

 _'That is not for you,'_ a voice in her head said too her, not a thought, but specifically a steady, direct command.

"What?" Usagi asked aloud. She continued to unfold the letter, marvelling at the beautiful handwriting she immediately recognized as her past self, the handwriting painstakingly educated into her over years and years time.

 _'I said it is not for you.'_

"I clearly wrote this," She stated into the stale motionless air. She was going crazy talking to herself.

 _'No, I wrote it.'_

"That's Princess Serenity's handwriting, and I AM Princess Serenity, albeit a long time later."

She heard a mental sigh, _'Yes, and no.'_

And that's when she realized her past self had somehow taken residence inside her head.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Usagi stood in front of her mirror, getting ready for her Sunday: a meeting at the Hikawa shrine to discuss her current mental predicament. School was off, homework was done and the world had been peaceful. But, in the back of her mind was a critical eye.

It had been startling the first time she'd looked in the mirror and felt distinctly that the person reflected wasn't quite her. It wasn't until the pieces started to come together, she understood that these thoughts were Serenity's. While Serenity and her looked very similar, actually the differences were rather minute, the princess part of her mind saw all of them and distinctly was dissatisfied with every single one.

Usagi was a bit shorter, with slightly darker skin. Her face was more expressive, and her eyes just a smidge too blue with less of the silvery tones. Princess Serenity would poke at her inhabited body, who hadn't quite finished filling out through puberty; her face a tad to round, her chest a tad to Serenity also had opinions that Usagi just simply did not hold her body in the same way. Usagi felt all of these thoughts and the clear implication she was a child.

Then there was the issue of clothes.

Serenity just didn't feel comfortable in anything other than a full length skirt or dress, preferably with some sort of lace. Usagi, on the other hand, felt floofy and modest in full length attire, and why wouldn't she want to run around in something comfortable and stylish especially in spring. Besides, the looks Mamoru gave her when she thought she wasn't looking were fantastic and made her heart race.

Usagi couldn't afford, must less explain a sudden affinity to ballroom dresses, so she'd settled on the disguise pen as the default choice for Serenity's clothing if it was an absolute must. (If they negotiated out something to wear at all. Serenity was really good at vocalizing displeasure and then doing absolutely nothing about it, which Usagi truthfully didn't mind).

After some consideration a pastel knee length blue skirt and white long sleeve silk white blouse were chosen as a compromise. Serenity insisted on adding a long gold necklace against the plain blouse. Usagi complied.

Usagi & Serenity were both fearful of the upcoming senshi meeting, albeit for different reasons. Usagi fear that herself would be usurped by Serenity, Luna and the Senshi pushing her into a role she wasn't ready for and didn't need. Serenity on the other hand felt like she was an alien in a world where nothing was quite right. Even the familiar reincarnated faces, they were just artistic impressions- not the friends and family she had known. They just weren't, just like Usagi was not her. Navigating the expectation of people who were her court, but clearly were no longer her court was heartbreaking and confusing. Add onto it overnight (when she had come into being she surmised) to go from one of the most well known people in the solar system to literally a world where the population didn't know her kingdom had ever existed. Compounded by not cooperating with her own/almost self, her body not her own.

Usagi discovered pretty quickly that Serenity had opinions about everything in her new unfamiliar world and it gave Usagi a hesitancy when moving about. She tried to obstinately ignore it while running the streets of Tokyo (late again!) which suddenly felt too crowded, without enough nature about. The buildings so tall (when had she ever thought that buildings were tall?) There was a new fascination with the skyline. A separate parallel thought process to her own that she could feel, that felt sort of like her own but absolutely distinct.

She was going to have headaches for the rest of her life.

Soon the temple came into view, and she rushed up the tan stone steps where everyone was waiting. Surprisingly even Setsuna had shown, engaged in a serious discussion with a preteen Hotaru.

Usagi caught Mamoru's sharp blue eyes, his body relaxed against an open door frame. He was classically handsome, tailored business casual clothes accenting his slender yet strong frame, looking slightly disinterested in the girls but Usagi knew he was paying attention. Mamoru, generally stoic, gave subtle smiles around Usagi reserved just for her and meant the world when she came near. She'd decided a long time ago that her antics and rushing to him to see that subtle joy was so worth it, so she launched herself at him into a huge hug just to witness his expressions. She was still clinging to his figure, all her weight being held up by his arms, when Rei interrupted by chiding her about being on time. Usagi twirled around, starting a animated argument with the raven priestess, anxieties forgotten. She was distracted from their routine beratement when Serenity told Usagi through internal commentary that Royalty was always on time as nothing could start without them. She proclaimed this aloud, which caused Rei to give a huge eye roll, with Makoto coming to placate Rei's fiery temper, so the meeting could actually get started.

Usagi watched as everyone settled into their routine spots on the top of the temple steps overlooking the carefully curated garden below. The sun was out and bright, each in comfortable spring clothes for a nice peaceful day . Haruka and Michiru sat affectionately close, the inner senshi in their own half circle. Mamoru remained standing against the wall.

"Well, you called the meeting so what's up?" Minako started bringing focus to the group . Everyone stopped their idle chit chat and turned towards her two cats included. Serenity silently observed from inside her head, for the first time of the day not offering her opinion.

Usagi sighed and went back to trying to figure out how to explain.

"It is difficult to explain… but Princess Serenity is inside my head."

"You have all your memories?" Luna asked first. Usagi looked down at the black cat who had settled into Minas lap right next to Artemis.

"Yes, and no. I don't. She does in my head."

"What do you mean she?"

"I don't know, she's just there. One day I woke up in a, different in place with no idea how I got there…"

"Like possession!" Michiru proclaimed and three outer senshi (Pluto hadn't moved) looked ready to transform.

"No, not like possession. I'm clearly here and clearly Usagi…or at least I feel that way..."

Mamoru interjected, "think of it as two personalities in the same body. Neither are dominate per say, though I can't say i've seen Princess Serenity running around as of late."

"That's because she hates Tokyo." Usagi answered simply.

Mamoru straightened a little bit and started speaking, "adjusting to Modern Day Tokyo can be difficult, I would know Ren."

Usagi felt herself almost yanked back an observer of her own actions as Serenity took over. Her own voice sounded unfamiliar, desperate, and almost pleading as she spoke, "please, tell me you are actually here like me."

Serenity moved too close to Mamoru peering into his dark blue eyes, looking for some sign of hope.

Mamoru paused, breaking the intimate searching gaze. He looked around the room, eight women attentively watching. "Let's talk somewhere more private?"

"Answer the question first or there is no need."

Mamoru let out a held breath, "yes, and to the gardens."

Mamoru led Usagi down the steps and under a tree, still in the sights of the Senshi bit far enough away they couldn't hear.

She held his warm hands, her thumbs tracing the inside of his palms, looking up at him. "Endymion… how long have you been here? Usagi had no idea as far as I can tell."

"Is Usagi listening?"

"Intently."

They were close enough to share breath, her heart beating wildly but she didn't move forward to kiss him. She needed to know.

"Probably clearly since Beryl's defeat, so I'm guessing a year and a half? I was around before then, but Mamoru and I weren't working together... so things are more sketchy. What about you?"

Serenity nodded, taking a step to lean against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as she spoke, "A few weeks at most, enough to know I hate it here. You have no idea how relieved I am to have you..." She turned her head up, looking up at his square chin and beautiful eyes. "Even if you're a little more… scrawny in this life." Serenity intimately ran a single finger down his chest, stopping just before his belly button, making a silly distasteful face that Endymion wanted dearly to laugh at.

Mamoru/Endymion took in a surprised breath at her forward touch, gently taking her hand in his own to stop the warmth invading his thoughts.

"Well, I hope the Princess can forgive me that this body didn't grow up wearing chainmail armor and carting broadswords. It does something special to the physique. Though, I should say, that you're also a little different."

She huffed, "I've noticed. "

Their faces had ended up inches apart, their voices dropping in volume the closer they were.

"I don't mind at all," he murmured closing the gap between the two of them.

The kiss was electrifying and desperate filling the space between times and reconnecting their souls. With the powerful feelings came the intense contrast of Serenity feelings of displacement, loss and grief . She found herself sobbing against his chest, her hands gripping his blazer.

Endymion simply enveloped her into a hug, and let her cry, "When I came to in this world the past didn't seem that long ago, is it the same for you?"

"It feels like just a few days ago in my head. Usagi is so certain it was so long ago… I just can't comprehend it. And the Senshi are all so different."

"They are also very similar even if you haven't seen it yet."

"Usagi is clearly not me."

Endymion shrugged, "not to me."

Serenity forced herself to regain some composure before adamantly stating, "I need to live with you."

"What?!" He stepped back shock clearly written across his face.

"I said, I need to live with you. I don't belong in Usagi's world." Mamoru could see the strong stance, the upright chin, the way she confidently made eye-contact that was like Usagi, but not.

He gave a firm nod, before gently countering, "Ren, Usagi is 15. She has a family."

"You're the only person I have left!"

"It isn't easy, but this isn't our lifetimes. Why we're here I have no idea, but they have to live their lives we can't just upend it."

Serenity paused. She could feel Usagi's… was that embarrassment?... feelings beneath the ocean of her own feelings. She still felt the warmth of Endymion's chest, the smell of pine and earth, the presence that made everything a little less bleak in this world. She needed that. Now. "I…"

"Okay, lovebirds!" A shout came from on top of the stairs, and each turned to see Minako's waving her hands to get their attention. "While it's great you are having a reunion, we'd like to know what is going on up here!"

Endymion sighed. Serenity asked, momentarily distracted, "is she always that energetic?"

"In her past life that energy just went into her determination to keep you out of too much trouble, while simultaneously egging you on."

"I miss them." Serenity took Endymion's hand and walked back up the steps. For the first time since her arrival she felt like there was a little piece of familiarity to cling too. Something familiar in this world, something that was hers.

Somewhere along the walk back up Usagi transitioned back to the forefront, in control . "Mamo-chan? Why didn't you tell me he was there… in your head?"

"I just didn't want to give you expectations that you weren't ready to have."

"I'm still not ready."

"Don't worry, I know you are still Usagi, and that is just as important as your past self."

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do."

For as many stairs as the temple had, the top came too soon for Usagi. She waved nervously as if greeting them for the first time today. "I really don't know what to say," she admitted, looking at Mamoru as if he could fill in some of the blanks for her.

That was when Serenity caught Setsuna's dark timeless eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. And Usagi felt unmoored, unabated rage.

Usagi swallowed, trying to focus on anything but the overwhelming urges in her head. But Serenity was not letting go, and suddenly Usagi found herself as an observer once again, her body moving uncharacteristically. It was almost as if watching a first person movie, hearing words after they were said, and then suddenly recognizing them as your own. But distinctly as a surprize as if there was no control at all, no planning, no forethought.

Serenity walked directly up to Setsuna, who looked like she was regretting not being transformed into Sailor Pluto in that moment. Serenity, blonde royalty in a tiny feminine frame, used steeled expression, squared shoulders and a confident stride to indicate she was in control and infuriated. Somehow Serenity's hands remained by her side, in tight balled fists. Usagi could feel her fingernails burrow into her skin.

"Why?!" Her voice thundered across the quiet temple grounds.

Setsuna, the stoic time guardian, took a surprised step back to increase distance, which Serenity quickly closed. Usagi wasn't sure if it was old habits, or her imposing figure, but Setsuna carefully replied "Why, what your highness?"

"Don't play coy with me. I want answers. You had to have known what was going to happen! Why?!"

Setsuna bowed her head, averting her gaze. "Who do you think started a whole forbidden love prophesy, Princess Serenity?"

Serenity froze. "Love doesn't destroy a kingdom. Secrets do. We needed to know! To stop it, to stop Metalia!"

"I scoured the timelines for alternatives. I spent so long looking for a way, any way!"

"You didn't look hard enough!"

"Time is of no consequence - I put as much effort as I could! This timeline is the best one I found."

"I don't believe you!"

Setsuna paused, before giving a brief but deep bow dropping her voice to a quiet serious tone. "Please, Serenity just take comfort in knowing whatever choices you made- they wouldn't have made a difference. The moon kingdom was going to fall. Be it Metalia, or another evil, it was going to fall. I could maybe get a few hundred years in one direction, but at the cost of the whole solar system, or the lineage, or the Silver Crystal. Long term it didn't matter. It was doomed. "

"Then why the prophecy in the first place?"

"Because I was naive enough to try!"

Serenity felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It could only be Mamoru's who she pivoted towards rage easily moving targets, "Don't…"

"Ren, stop. Leave Setsuna alone. It is a thousand years past. It doesn't feel that way to you today, but it is a thousand. years. ago."

"It is MY KINGDOM!"

The other senshi had been watching this exchange unfold not quite sure exactly if they should intervene or how. Setsuna wasn't the type to need defending, but none of them had actually seen anyone directly question her authority before.

Serenity paused enough to take a breath, eyes darting between Mamoru's and Setsuna's who was wise enough to stay still and not say a word. In the moment, Serenity read her silence as utter remorseless guilt. Endymion's attempt at emotional regulation was another type of betrayal in her mind, that he didn't understand her, and after all, they were standing on his planet. The only thing that had survived.

Her rage boiled into fierce helplessness, and she was overwhelmed. She knew her words were inadequate,too sudden and bound to cause more harm (her mother had taught that all words are to be chosen carefully).

"I need to go." Serenity said suddenly, she headed down the steps as quickly as she could without breaking into a sprint.

Usagi, watching this from inside herself, mentally clawed through feelings to not go too far away (not that Serenity had any idea where to go) an intimate personal observer trying to take back control. She directed her thoughts to communicate with her counterpart, _'please, just breathe!'_

 _'Oh, like you're the bastion of self control!' Serenity bitterly replied._

 _'At this moment I'm way calmer than you are!'_

 _'You should care about this! About all of it! You know what we lost!'_

 _'And I do care, but whatever you are going through it isn't what is actually happening **now**.'_

They found themselves in the nearest park, Serenity looking up through the trees towards a blue clear sky. Her eyes scanned for the moon, (though really she half expected the Earth) but neither were visible through the sunshine of the day. Her eyes began to blur with tears and she found herself sobbing against an old tree.

Usagi didn't know what to even think, just along for the ride. She reached out calming, peaceful thoughts but had no idea if Serenity could even perceive them among the waves of unadulterated sorrow.

It was a long time before Serenity was tired enough that Usagi could walk them home.


	2. Chapter 2

Family life had become complicated for Usagi. Actually, it wasn't complicated per say, her family was exactly the same as it had ever been, but the feelings around family had become punctuated with a stream of confused feelings from her internal inhabitant, Serenity.

Prior to duplicity, Usagi had some sense of the depth of her own feelings. She had been told by so many people over the years to reign in her expression, control her thoughts, hold back her tears, quiet her excitement. The list was innumerable, depending on the situation and the company. Now, having her royal self in her head, it was clear that somehow not acting on feelings did not decrease their depth, and that it was somehow possible to fit more contradictory feelings than she ever thought possible in one single body. Usagi had boldly, to the dismay and judgment of most, expressed, moved and continued. This was in contrast to Serenity's life punctuated with prospects of high stakes encounters and political entrapment. This forced her to carve out her own ways of processing mostly in the absence of others. But she retained power and identity through her desire to not comply to the rigidity of her position. Serenity and Usagi never conformed.

Maybe in this way, they were the most alike.

But that also meant that Serenity was not about to adapt to Usagi, the modern day, to duality and Usagi's family so different than her own. And Usagi wasn't about to change her breakfast routine to avoid Serenity's feelings about the situation.

Serenity had feelings about everything involved: the food, Mother Ikuko's sweet reminders and encouragement, Shingo's ever teasing banter, and Father Kenji's quiet comments and stern reminders of civility when things derailed to much.

This morning Serenity was focused primarily on observing Ikuko. Ikuko moved through her house with an unnatural cheer, celebrating each day as special, cheering her children into whatever the day may hold. Serenity admired her energy, the joyfulness in the Kitchen, the small doting questions and her genuine interest in the smallest of details of banal adolescent life. Serenity also found surprise in the way Usagi and Ikuko's interacted, their expressions bouncing off each other, encouraging, playful and interested. It required some reflection experiencing a life outside of her own, but also amplified the clear and loss of her own mother.

Usagi continued her defense of school grades while Serenity pondered depth of familial relationships, the contrast wide and incredibly distracting.

"Mooom, I _did_ study with Ami and she's the top student in the school!"

"Being in the same room while Ami is studying does not mean you actually studied Usagi."

"Ami is far too disciplined to let me just sit there! I've _tried_!" Usagi continued to eat her eggs quickly as she would have to leave for school soon to be anywhere close to on time.

"I'm glad at least someone in your life is a good influence on your education. God knows, we've tried and gotten nowhere. Isn't that true Kenji?" Ikuko placed a quick kiss on Kenji's cheek, defly avoiding the newspaper. He looked up from his reading clearly not have been paying any attention to the conversation at hand.

Usagi grumbled, but did not have much of a reply, as she continue to finish her breakfast.

 _'Really?'_ Came Serenity's voice.

 _'Don't you start too! School is hard!'_ Came Usagi's retort.

 _'We'll just see about that.'_

 _'Oh, like you'll have an interest! You hate it here as it is!'_

"Usagi?" Her mom waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to Earth, dear. You're about to be late." _'What kind of phrase is that?!'_

"Bye Mom, Dad, Shingo," Usagi called out, quickly grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

'Lunch!'/ "Usagi! Lunch!" Came both her mother and Serenity's reminder, as Usagi grabbed her lunch bag and ran out the door.

The school morning was one montonious lecture after another. There was simply too much information for Usagi's brain. She kept staring at the slow movement of the clock, trying to ignore the doubling distracting Serenity's opinions on any information she managed to actually listen to. Usagi mind was filled with anticipation of the lunch bell, ready to refuel and have some relaxing moments with her closest friends. After the final assignment was given, Usagi practically skipped outside for blessed nature and socialization.

She was the first to make it to the wide courtyard tree that was their designated meeting space, plopped down and opened her bag. A few moments passed as she savored a rice ball and she realized Ami, Makoto and Minako had't shown up and she didn't see them in the courtyard when she scanned.

That could only mean one thing- that they were talking about her.

She contemplated leaving the spot behind and entertaining herself with her other classmates lunchtime antics, catching up with Naru, teasing Unimo, finding out the latest gossip where no one would have any doubts to her being just Tsukino Usagi. No awkward conversations, or expectations, no explaining every second of her internal dialogue to friends, and bonus, Serenity wouldn't have a single opinion about any of them, unlike the Senshi.

"Usagi?" Minako's voice called out interrupting her thoughts.

Usagi decided to play dumb and not mention their few minute absence, hopefully to avoid talking. "Minako, come try the onigiri my mom made!"

She held out her bento, carefully packed with small rice balls with some unspecified fillings.

Minako plucked one out before sitting next to Usagi and stretching out her legs, and taking a bite with an enthusiastic nod.

Ami took her place on the other side of Usagi. "So, last night I did some research…"

"No no no. I don't want to talk about this right now. I want to enjoy my lunch and the sunshine."

"Usagi…You didn't quite give us time to discuss yesterday." Makoto gently reminded her.

"I'm sorry my past self was busy being angry" Usagi rolled her eyes dismissively, even though she had felt it. "But, I'm not talking about it. This day is too beautiful and school too long."

Minako commented to the group, "I've never seen Setsuna look so-"

"I don't care." Usagi interrupted, the steadiness of her voice, and the clipped direct tone was clearly not Usagi. All three of the Senshi looked at her in a stunned silence. She ignored their shocked facial expressions, looking at her bento instead.

After a moment, Minako pointed out, "you clearly do."

Usagi shrugged and started to eat her last Onigiri, not even acknowledging she was back to Usagi, or worrying to explain to the others. "I'm going to go talk with Naru, find out what's going on with her if you won't let me just relax."

"That is neither here nor there. Ami, has information to share. It is important you listen." Luna's voice, her old faithful animal advisor. When did that cat get into the tree? Usagi looked up in the lowest branches to see Luna perched, black tail flicking.

"Luna, I'm exhausted." She dramatically slumped over as proof of her exhaustion. "My hair is even tired."

"I would think that you would be able to take a lesson from Princess Serenity and be able to sit through an extremely important conversation."

Usagi threw her empty bento back into her bunny bag, and stood up. She was now about eye level with Luna. "I am not Serenity. I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I'd like some time to decompress before afternoon session." Usagi walked off without waiting for a response.

After a few moments, she started enthusiastically waving her hands and yelling "Naru!" to catch her friend's attention. The other senshi watched as she gave Naru a huge hug, and fell into a animated conversation about Naru's most recent boyfriend. Once they were sure Usagi was out of earshot, Minako asked, "Do you think she realizes she's already being more direct?"

Each of them shook their heads quietly, contemplating what exactly this meant.

The second half of the school day didn't go well, but finally ended. Usagi bolted out the door with barely a 'goodbye,' not bothering to wait for her closest friends to catch up. Thankfully, the one person she wanted to see, Mamoru, was waiting at the school gate. Usagi (still mad about everyone wanting to talk about the _princess_ ) and Serenity (still mad that everyone was not their past selves) was grateful for the patient, calming presence of Mamoru who somehow managed to be supportive and make neither one of them feel crazy.

Usagi sprinted to him, both feeting leaving the ground as she leapt into his welcoming arms. He had that surprised smile, twirling her to mitigate impact before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Well, hi there."

"You have no idea how long today was, and Ami, Minako and Makoto won't leave me alone." She took a glance back at the school, where students were still streaming out of. She didn't see the easily identifiable trio of blue hair, red bow and far to tall Makoto (who didn't even wear the same uniform). "I couldn't sit still a second longer."

"What do you want to do this afternoon?"

Her face fell, "Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"I want to go somewhere quiet. Serenity wants to talk to you anyway, so I was thinking your place?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." He placed a gentle hand around her waist, as they briskly walked together. During the walk Serenity peppered questions about how modern Tokyo worked. Eventually, they came up to the tall apartment building Mamoru lived in.

Serenity glanced at Mamoru as he pushed a button waiting for the elevator. She looked at it in distaste.

"What floor do you live on?"

"The 30th."

"Can we just...teleport?"

He laughed. "It's really not that bad once you get use to it. Think of electricity as its own form of magic if it helps."

"It is clearly a metal box held by wires. I'd rather teleport through space than hover in the air by a metal _string_."

"Then let Usagi do it, she's been in the elevator countless times."

Serenity blinked a few times, before crossing her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm not here to do things that Serenity doesn't want to do! I was here first."

 _'Actually, I was born first.'_ Came the mental reply.

"Give her time to adjust." He brushed his hand against hers in comfort.

"What about me? I'm not adjusting either!" The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

Something in Usagi shifted and her frustration flowed, "school was just constant chatter about how much _better_ she is than me! How _different_ things are. How _undisciplined_ I am. I'm sick of it already! Then she kept telling me I'm writing wrong, when she writes ancient Japanese, and my teacher was trying to figure out how come I knew these obscure characters that no one ever writes anymore! And, its is clearly wrong so I'm getting the 'Usagi will never be fully literate speech from my teacher', and she's pouting it is wrong because it is not like she remembered. I'm trying to keep track of out here," she pointed around the elevator, "and in here!" pointing at her head.

"You two will have to just work together. You are two sides of the same coin."

Usagi huffed. "It doesn't feel like it." The elevator dinged for the 30th floor.

"How did you manage this by yourself without going insane?"

Mamoru/Endymion paused "That is a complicated question, actually."

Usagi looked at Mamoru whose hands had found their way into his pockets, a telltale sign he was a little nervous. "Why?" After a moment he started fishing for his keys.

"You have to understand...both of you have to understand when this started happening to me that I was completely alone. That we were fighting an intergalactic evil, I had no memories of a childhood at all. Endymion might not have had Chiba Mamoru's memories, but he had something and that was so…" He looked far away as he opened the door to his immaculate apartment.

"So... what?" Usagi leaned against him to comfort him when he paused at entering, gaze off in memories. He shook his head at her comforting touch, and then they moved to the couch and sat down together. He looked her in directly in the eyes, open, and honest.

"Meaningful. "

Usagi intertwined her hands in his, and her knack for understanding others shone through. "You felt lost and he provided direction."

"Exactly."

"I feel Serenity is just derailing…" Usagi trailed off and Serenity transitioned back out, "I'm not purposely trying to do anything to anyone! I'm just here. "

"Of course not. It is a weird place to be."

"Is it true you don't remember your earth childhood? The second one I mean?"

"Yes. It is complicated."

"Is that why your apartment is so… sparse?"

"Do you not like it?"

"It is just so…practical."

"I've had enough extravagance for all my lifetimes. All of that was just...flourish"

Serenity laughed. "Then why do you fight with Usagi while wearing a tuxedo and a cape?"

"A man needs to be dashing to find and then protect his love."His intense eyes were so earnest, his lips looking so soft. Serenity leaned in towards him, "You have always been dashing...and daring. I'm so glad you are just...you." She reached for his shirt pulling him closer for a kiss.

Serenity poured so much emotion into that kiss: her relief at him being there, joy at having him in a time of peace, and fire of desire. She kept kissing to forcefully override the unpleasantness of the present-day, the loneliness, the isolation, the loss. She focused on his warm supple lips, the way he moved under her hands. She had electric shocks with the way his hands firmly reached for her sides so supportive, and possessive, rustling the fabric of her school uniform.

She needed him more than ever, and craved his touch, she wanted to forget that this world was wrong and while she was with him everything felt just as it should be. She intensified her kissing moving towards his ear, slipping and a hand under is shirt to feel his skin when he clearly pushed her away with a bewildered look on his face.

"Serenity, no."

"Why in the world not?" She was breathless and utterly confused.

He sighed. "Because we haven't…"

"Not even once?"

"Usagi is fifteen, Serenity. No, we haven't. She's just not ready for that."

"But…"

"It's an absolute no until Usagi is ready. Period. It doesn't matter and I'm not arguing this with you."

"But I…"

"You remember our first time?"

"Of course."

"You only did it- and I remember how angry I was when I found out- to make your court acknowledge your relationship with me, and force the issue of marriage. It wasn't because you were ready- you used it as a tool so our relationship had a future. If we had time…"

"It was complicated...First and foremost, I knew that I loved you and that I wouldn't ever be with anyone else. Secondly, Timing was wrong, but I had no doubts about us. Ever."

"I just wished it had happened with no strings attached, not because you were determined to prove something as a catalyst."

"It wasn't to prove, it was to _ensure_ because I couldn't bear losing you."

"It's funny, you two. Your the opposite of most people I have ever met. So willing to give the totality of your heart without question, but the physical aspect of relationship lags far behind. Both of you were ready to die for me before you would even consider anything more than a chaste kiss." He paused, but Serenity didn't respond. So he continued. "I would have rather you waited for you. Queen Serenity, despite her few flaws with ruling a Kingdom, your mother was one of the most sensitive people I had ever known. Clearly she saw _something_ negative to come from our relationship. I don't think she outright rejected it because she couldn't see the love between us. In fact, I know she saw the love between us. And I saw that she truly didn't want to stand in our way."

Serenity nodded, "But she did."

"But, one: she was a mother. Her...hesitation/resistance for her child to engage in an inter-planet affair was completely normal. Two: She wouldn't have stood in our way if there wasn't a good reason...In hindsight, the Negaverse was a pretty damn good reason."

"We could have handled it, _together_! If only Pluto had-"

"Had what, Serenity? Had Pluto done what?"

"She _betrayed_ us! Betrayed me, my mother, our Kingdom!"

Endymion ran his hands through his thick black hair in exasperation. "No, she did exactly as she was suppose to do."

"She did not!" Serenity argued back.

"Serenity,we were both clearly dead. I know you remember dying. But here we are 1,000 years later having a conversation about if the time guardian could have saved the kingdom."

"She should have."

"No!" Came Endymion's firm reply, "At the end of the day, all Pluto did was ensure that in some way, shape, or form, just like your mother had - guaranteed that we survived...and thrived."

Serenity sat back. "I wouldn't call this thriving."

Endymion sighed, "Ask Usagi about Crystal Tokyo."

"What is that?"

"A glimpse into our future."

Serenity closed her eyes, for the first time searching through memories. A pink haired girl. A Crystalline Kingdom. 30th Century Tokyo. Was it true? Was that Pluto's endgame the entire time? Was her naive prophecy, the one she shared with her solely for their survival?

Serenity rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. Serenity had much to think about after all.

Mamoru continued with his perspective. "If Setsuna is one thing, it is purposeful. She wouldn't have done what she didn't think was right, if it meant everyone be destroyed...if it meant there weren't a chance...She wouldn't have done it if she didn't see hope in the future."

"I hate to admit it that you might be right." Came the soft acknowledgement as before she looked away. After a moment of contemplation she continued, "One day, I'm going to have to apologize aren't I?"

"Good thing she is patient." He teased.

Serenity rubbed her blue eyes with her hands. "Ugh, I don't know why I am so tired."

"Well, this does seem like a lot of work."

"Will you just hold me for a little while?" She leaned against his chest, stretching across the couch. She suddenly felt enveloped in his warm arms, listening to his steady, strong heartbeat. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes. It could have been so much more- Serenity knew this, but also knew not to push in this particular moment.

"What time do you need to be home?"

"By 9:30."

"Has Usagi done her homework?"

"No, but we'll copy it tomorrow in exchange to talk about this stuff, I guess."

"Negotiation tactics?"

"Seems like a good idea to me."

"Is Usagi on board?"

"It is not hard to convince her to spend time with you, AND to get out of homework."

Mamoru laughed. Serenity relished the sound of his voice from where she sat, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Note: Mentions of Japanese History in the Early 1600's. I use the English terms in the fic, but in case you wanted to google or learn more the Japanese terms are: Tokugawa bakufu (徳川幕府) and Sekigahara no Tatakai (關ヶ原の戰い). I kept the history lesson brief, but if you feel there is a mistake please let me know and I'll correct it.

CHAPTER 3

Serenity never imagined encountering an evil so powerful it could blot out the earth from the sky. That her kingdom's harmonious ambience could be reduced to the discord of war: the clamoring of swords, the cries of the injured, and the screams of the possessed. She could not have imagined that the white iridescent marble could be stained with the blood of an entire civilization.

Armor clad guards pulled her deep into the castle, until she was pushed into a windowless undecorated room built solely for the purpose of protection. Waiting had been awful, sounds of war seeping in through thick walls, nothing to distract her from her thoughts about the mayhem outside. As the heiress, with no powers of her own, she was forced to be protected and disengaged. The protective guards started to thin out, having been assigned elsewhere in desperation of covering the entire palace. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and ran towards her chambers to just to see her kingdom crumble.

The sky, it was black as midnight on a clear midday, her senshi's power attacks not a beacon of hope, but a sign of their struggle. Eventually those led to silence. She knew, the moment that her Senshi's lights of power did not dent the battleground that she was going to die, that it was just a matter of time.

Then Endymion appeared sword in hand, standing between her and Beryl.

Her balcony. Her castle. Their last stand.

It was so agonizingly slow then so sudden, and he was dead. Her mind started to scream in heart wrenching despair and Beryl was looming to take her life too and in a last moment of defiance Serenity knew she wasn't going to give Beryl the satisfaction of taking her life as well. If she has anything it was her own will and she would not wait for death one second longer.

She picked his sword next to his body and plunged it into herself.

She woke up screaming, guttural, uninhibited screams, shooting out of bed.

She immediately looked down, expecting a blood stained dress punctured by a sword. She expected to be quickly bleeding out, and she could still feel the indescribable overwhelming pain.

"Usagi!" Luna cried, but Serenity was too out of it to realise Luna was referring to her.

But she saw pink bunny pajamas. She heard nothing but silence. No menacing laughter, no screams of pain - nothing.

She lifted the pajama top to be sure as she was overcome by a wave of toppling nausea. No scar, no wound. Whole.

She barely made it to the bathroom, emptying her stomach while trying to keep her abundant blonde hair out of the way.

"Oh honey!" A voice, and suddenly gentle hands pulling her hair back. After a moment her body transitioned to dry heaves and slowly stopped. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she realized her whole body was shaking.

Luna was near her feet, occasionally headbutting her ankle to convey a little comfort.

"Usagi, honey, are you okay?"

Serenity met concerned brown eyes of Usagi's mother as she tried to straighten herself to have some dignity in front of this stranger; just an instinctual reaction on her part.

Serenity nodded, "A… a nightmare."

"That must have been some nightmare by the way you were reacting. Let's go downstairs and let meet make you something to drink. Hot chocolate? Warm milk? Tea?"

"Tea, please."

Ikuko embraced her which Serenity felt obliged to try and return though it felt so awkward and weird but familiar and warm. "Shh, honey, it was just a nightmare. You are okay. "

Her royal mother in this situation would have just known her. Her favorite tea would be made, and she would have started humming that slow peaceful melody she did only in company of family. Her favorite blanket would have been wrapped around her shoulders, and soft reassurances would be given.

But Ikuko wasn't Queen Serenity, just like Serenity wasn't Usagi. But the company and tea would do, because she definitely wasn't about to close her eyes again. She reached into her mind and found Usagi's presence, also focused on calming her down. It must not feel as real to her Serenity thought.

She padded down the stairs,Ikuko in front, and sat down on the living room couch, trying to convince her breathing to settle back to normal, and her hands to stop shaking.

Luna jumped on her lap, and Serenity mindlessly pet her. "Luna…" She wasn't really sure what to say. The cat had flummoxed her since she had appeared in this world, and Usagi had been having a hard time with Luna expecting Usagi to be more like Serenity. She cat leaned against her, not speaking.

Ikuko returned with tea, "Sugar?"

Serenity shook her head, "No thank you." Serenity politely declined while reaching for the warm ceramic mug. She was embarrassed by the way the mug shook in her trembling hands, so she carefully sat it down.

She heard Usagi in her mind _'No no no,now she's really going to worry!'_

Serenity did like sugar in her tea, but had been taught to never inconvenience in polite company and habits were hard to break. She couldn't see Ikuko as anything other than a polite stranger.

Then Ikuko sat next to her.

"Usagi, are you sick?" She checked her forehead for a fever.

"No, I just had a nightmare," she brushed the hand away. She then continued, "I'm sorry to wake you. I didn't mean…"

"We can't control our dreams. Must have been some nightmare though. Do you want to talk about it?"

Serenity shook her head, bringing the hot tea to her nose and smelling the soft Jasmine flowers. She took a sip.

"Sometimes it helps to talk...what happened?"

"I died."

Usagi's voice came through loud and clear in her head. _'NO! She's massively superstitious about these things…'_

"It could be an omen. How did you die?"

 _'Don't you tell her'_ was the clear command from Usagi. _'_ _Last time I lied and said I choked and she pureed my food for over a week!'_

 _'This has happened to you before?'_

 _'Yes, after facing Beryl I had nightmares for weeks!'_

 _'You what?'_

 _'She's dead now.'_ Serenity tried to process that information but didn't get far.

"Usagi?"

"I don't really remember, but it was terrifying."

"Oh, then we will have to be extra careful!"

Serenity looked in surprise, and Usagi came to the forefront. "Mooooom, it was just a dream. Not real, no reason to panic. I'm fine. See?" Usagi then wiggled her hands and feet in example. "Perfectly alive."

"But the tea?"

"Oh, it clearly needs sugar. I don't know what I was thinking. It's almost like I was someone else for a minute there!" She laughed nervously.

Her mom took the tea away and returned with sweetened tea a second later.

"If you are okay, I'm going to return to bed. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, mom I'm okay I promise. Love you."

"Love you too. No dying?"

"I promise mom, absolutely no dying."

She heard Ikuko's feet go back up the stairs.

"Luna, do you know what time it is?

"It's about five. Are you okay?"

Usagi sighed. "It is just Serenity's memories… I thought I remembered but clearly not the level of detail she remembers." Usagi shuttered at the thought of her own death.

"You two are the same."

Usagi's eyes became intense, "No! No we are not Luna. I'm meeting with everyone this morning to talk about this and I need you to listen that we are different. I'm still U-sa-gi."

Luna didn't respond, holding her charges eye contact. Usagi stood up with a yawn. "I don't think I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm going to go get ready and grab a coffee or something. See you at Ami's at seven."

Usagi showed up first to Ami's and didn't miss the approving nod. Usagi, holding the largest to go coffee she could find sipped with a glare. "Just give me your homework to copy, that was the deal."

Ami sighed, "You know this won't help you in the long run…"

"I don't care."

Usagi scribbled out answers of her math homework as the other inner senshi showed. All look displeased at the before school meeting, in various states of waking up. Each was slightly surprised that Usagi had actually made it.

"So, as I said before...I did some reading Usagi."

"Yeah?"

"So, the closest thing on earth that's documented about multiple personalities is a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder, which you clearly don't have."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Ami continued, "That condition comes primarily from highly traumatic childhoods, and is generally thought of as a coping mechanism to deal with severe instability in a living situation, combined with difficulty with attachment, usually due to terrible caregivers. Attachment is basically the ability to trust and relationship building."

"So that part doesn't apply," Rei stated.

"No, but the ideas in treatment theoretically could. There are two arguing modalities. One is called integration which is the idea that the different parts of the mind can become one with communication and working together essentially becoming a single personality. The other is Co-Consciousness, or the idea that the two personalities can still feel or be different, but communicate effectively enough to act as one being. Perception wise, on the outside no one would really know the difference. But Usagi would still be able to identify both parts. They would work together at the same time without confusion, or timeloss. There is the idea that they work together for the whole body, not just in their own perceived desires which makes it co-conscious."

"We are dramatically different people."

"Yes, it feels that way. But you are in fact in the same body, and you are reincarnations of eachother. We've seen you fight as Sailor Moon and actually become the princess. You can't actually be all that different."

Usagi shook her head. "I don't know if either of those suggestions are possible."

Ami instead of fighting, decided to change the subject slightly. "Would you be willing to answer some questions for me?"

"I guess."

"Do you guys talk to each other?"

"Yes, she's talking to me all the time!"

"Do you have each other's memories?"

"Yes and 's she's thinking it, I can clearly know. Yesterday, Mamoru asked her about Crystal Tokyo, and with the key word she could find the information in my brain, but without it she had no idea. It… it is like a library of books. If I don't look, or don't know what I'm looking for, I just know that there are a whole bunch of nameless memory books."

"What about skills?"

"We do different things, I haven't been able to do anything she can do, or the other way around. We argue alot about the current moment though."

"Here." Minako held out a bracelet, one half was navy blue with a silver line, and the other was side was silver with a blue line.

"What's this for?"

"For our sanity. The mostly silver is for Serenity, and the mostly blue is for you. Whichever one of you is out, keep that side up and turn it around if you change. That way, we know who we are talking too. It is too confusing otherwise."

"Huh, thats a good idea. We like it. " Usagi put the blue side face up. Usagi noticed that she had spoken an unintentional plural, and was perplexed. In a moment of thought, she glanced down at the bracelet Minako had given her - blue side up...Could they be right? The bracelet was proof that something was different.

Usagi then continued aloud, "But, I really want you to understand that I am me. Just me. I am really no different than two weeks ago. And I'm tired of the comments and additional expectations. I, nor Serenity, is expecting you to live like your past selves, including you Luna." Usagi gave her cat a look.

"Would it be helpful if we were?" Ami asked.

Serenity laughed bitterly in Usagi's head, her old Senshi were lost to her, but Ami's earnestness had carried on throughout time. Usagi shook her head more to clear it than to emphatically say no. "You guys are just you. And we're doing just fine!"

"What about Serenity?"

Usagi took a gulp of her coffee, today was going to be long. "She doesn't think you can be."

"Ouch." Minako grimaced.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ami directed the group "We should get going to school to be there on time."

"But I'm so tired," Usagi whined, gathering her things with the others.

The school day inched forward. Serenity and Usagi spent idle time spinning the new bracelet, which caused her in-the-know senshi classmates to give her looks from time to time. Though Usagi really was hating the side glances and raised eyebrows, a new bracelet was too tempting to fiddle with. Serenity just felt like trolling and continued the spinning, as Makoto, Minako and Ami were hyper aware of the tiny action.

 _'Just leave them alone will you?'_ Usagi mentally commanded.

 _'You are fiddling too.'_

 _'But you are doing it on purpose.'_

Saito-sensei droned on about the beginning of the Tokugawa Shogunate marked by starting in year 1600 at the battle of Battle of Sekigahara on October 21st 1600.

Serenity spinned the bracelet. 'This has to be the worst way to learn history.' she thought to Usagi who had pretty much settled into daydreaming and continuing her long standing tradition of ignoring the entire Edo period.

 _'Well how did you learn it?'_

 _'The way to learn history is by talking to the time guardian herself.'_

 _'Setsuna never mentioned… '_

 _'It isn't quite a glamorous role being the official historian of a kingdom. But, being able watch pieces of the timeline to understand is an invaluable service and allows for a greater understanding of how conflict arises…'_

 _'No lecture on top of lectures!'_ Usagi spun the bracelet.

 _'I don't understand how Earth never managed to consolidate power…'_

 _'Ugggh…'_ The next spin of the bracelet was just pure frustration.

"Tsukino! Stop playing with your bracelet and pay attention. Now who was in control of the western clans in the Battle of Sekigahara?'

Usagi had no idea. Serenity answered aloud, "Toyotomi Hideyori."

Saito-san, who had a long practiced stare and badgering-routine of unsuccessfully extracting answers out of the ondango'd blonde, stopped at a loss for words. He then gave a curt nod. "That is actually right."

 _'How did you know that?'_

 _'He just said the name a second ago. I hadn't had time to forget it.'_

Ami gave her an approving smile from above the history textbook. Serenity winked at Ami.

 _'This is just unfair.'_ Usagi went back to staring out the window, entertaining fantasies of a delightfully large picnic.

Eventually history class ended and off to Physical Education they went. They had been assigned a three week block of swimming starting today.

Usagi found herself, feet rooted, staring at the familiar pool of water of their indoor gym. The girls were headed to the locker room to change, but Usagi just couldn't get her feet to move, an unfamiliar fear clenching at her heart.

 _'I don't swim.'_ Came the explanation of her perplexed thoughts.

 _'Come on, this is the one class I can get an okay grade in, we need to change!'_

Usagi forced her feet to move through a dread that felt more like fighting monsters, and less like jumping in a cold body of water. Serenity joined the girls in the locker-room, to see Minako pushing her red bow into a locker before she twirled her hair into a bun.

Usagi marched over to her locker, picking up the black one piece swimsuit the school required, looking around at various girls in states of dress.

Serenity felt embarrassed, trying to keep her eyes on the floor and a blush from her cheeks. _'Is the Princess shy?'_ Usagi teased, picking up on the confusion. _'This is just how swim class is.'_

A generally fun hour became an intense amount of work. Usagi had to fight Serenity's convinced belief that they were going to drown off for half the class until she relaxed enough to trust Usagi to continue to swim as she had been doing anyway. Usagi wasn't a graceful swimmer, but she also wasn't going to die. Fighting her own body felt like swimming through sludge, this had made PE a million times harder and raising her stress levels at least tenfold. Finally the coach's whistle blew, and they were back on dry ground.

The afternoon revealed Serenity had a great perception of the general concepts of economics, and took interest in the current political landscape of modern Japan. Usagi generally found this very boring, but Serenity was able to pull examples and compare in ways that were fascinating.

Usagi had barely made it out the door when her communicator beeped. She looked to see Ami reaching into her bag as well.

Usagi scrambled to find hers, pushing a button on the little videophone pad. Sailor Mars looked distracted, eyes not looking at the screen.

"Youma! Use my location get here soon!" Fierce growling was heard before the communicator went blank. Ami announced the location as two blocks from Rei's school, in front of a Shinto Shrine, and they started to run in that direction.

Serenity wasn't use to running towards danger- she'd always been isolated, hidden, pampered in tension unless it was a negotiation table. She became more alarmed when people started running away from the danger, a sure sign they were close. A pit in her stomach formed when she saw a hideous towering creature, skin wet- slick like oil, sharp silver claws and many- far to many red eyes. It looked like an elongated disfigured shadow come to life. Rei had been throwing fire at it for awhile, which seemed to just make it growl and then throw spikes. Against each other, they seemed ineffective, neither able to harm the other.

Usagi transformed. Serenity had never felt the power of a senshi transformation, which was shockingly raw, buzzing high feeling punctuated with fear. Usagi was really going to jump into this?

Then Usagi did. Serenity's opinion of Usagi shifted, but there wasn't quite time to consider it because projectiles are sharp, which Usagi avoided with ease. But Serenity's thoughts were strong and distracting, Usagi kept having to focus.

Somehow Sailor Moon was separated from the other senshi and had run out of space to back away, finding herself against a window to a local store. She gripped her moon rod to start to destroy it.

It's scream was deafening, it's long spiked teeth and beedy far too numerous eyes turned to focus on her swinging it's clawed hands throwing sharp darts in her direction.

It's large size and slower movements should have given Sailormoon plenty of time to respond to the lethal projectile.

But Serenity froze, fixed to the ground, even though Usagi pretty much commanded their body to jump.

Serenity shut her eyes but the spikes never hit, instead blocked by a intercepting tuxedo savior.

He grunted with the impact of the spikes against his back, the sharp objects stabbing him before disappearing leaving open bleeding wounds. Simultaneously the inner Senshi threw multiple attacks.

For Usagi/Serenity because all of their attention was on Tuxedo Kamen, laying on the sidewalk groaning. Cape ripped. Her breath caught in her throat. Images of the stab wound that had killed him in his past life intermixed with the reality of the present moment. She couldn't tell how serious it was, but could see how his face contorted into a grimace, and that he was lying crumpled on the concrete.

"Are you okay?!"

Serenity knelt down in panic (she was not losing him again was the only thought running through her mind), and he looked up at her intensely "Attack it now!."

Serenity looked at the monster filled with doubt. How could she do this? Usagi was trying to regain control, this was not the time for this.

"Serenity, stop panicking and let Sailor Moon fight!" _How did he even know?_

Serenity took a deep breath and Usagi pulled on the power of the Silver Crystal by raising her Spiral Heart Moon Rod towards the sky.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

A flash of pink light and the monster dissolved into dust. Usagi, after countless battles expected the pulls of exhaustion of throwing her battle attack but Serenity definitely noticed, not hiding a bit of a sway. She felt like she needed to sit down, but steeled herself on focusing on what was most important: Endymion.

He'd stood up, shaking himself off. "You're hurt." She whispered, stepping up close up him placing her hands on his crisp white dress shirt. She looked him over, watching his face for signs of emotion, but he remained sprang to her eyes. He was in pain, all because of her. Without thought, her hands started emitting a white healing light. Her mind flashbacked to what seemed like just days before, him dead, Beryl laughing, kingdom in just as much dust as that monster. It was her fault. All of it.

He looked down at her, Usagi just a tiptoe away from a kiss, but instead gently spoke, "I'll heal. Don't worry too much." He took her hands, still glowing with the power of the silver crystal, in his own. Their fingers danced with one another for a moment, as the warm light disappeared. Tears turned into a flush on her cheeks, and she was acutely aware of how close they were standing to each other.

"But you need to focus." His tone was serious and concerned, eyes searching hers for an explanation of her earlier inaction.

Serenity's emotions morphed to rage: physical distractions be damned. She took a step back, squaring her shoulders, staring him down. "Don't tell _me_ what to do! I just got here!"

Then she spun to face the four observing senshi, "Which one of you thought it was a good idea for Usagi to fight in the first place? Are you lot INSANE?"

"Your transformed, don't use her name!" Came Minako's instruction pointing towards the civilian audience that was gathering now that the coast was clear. "Let's move and we'll talk in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, they were all back in civilian form and sitting on the steps of the Hikawa Temple.

Serenity turned the bracelet to silver side up, she found that having something to symbolize _her_ in this world felt validating.

She looked at Mamoru who was leaning against the temple wall. He looked suave and not like he had just faced an injury that could be fatal. It incensed her. "You cannot protect me like that ever again."

He shook his head calmly, in control. "We have had this conversation in two lifetimes, and the answer is not changing. You get protection. It is just the way it is."

"But...there isn't a kingdom to protect! I'm a princess of rubble!"

Mamoru was about to respond, but Minako beat him to it. "You have the Imperium Crystal, and we will protect you. It is our sworn duty."

"You don't know anything about your duty! And it doesn't matter. We failed!"

Mamoru looked at her pointedly, "This world deserves protection. Our protection, Your protection. Would you leave this world to Metalia?"

"I ALREADY DID."

"Then why are we here?"

"How am I supposed to know why I'm on this godforsaken planet!"

"Because Usagi was told exactly why. Listen to her."

Serenity paused, flitting through her inhabitant's memories until she found the ones of her mother? The hologram of her mother? Usagi wasn't sure.

Sacrifice. The only hope.

Then why didn't she feel _any_ hope at all?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A/N: So, turns out I'm incorporating some shinto beliefs and ceremonies- I'm trying to do this respectfully through research . If you feel that there is something specifically off, Please tell me so I can fix it! *Please note that Shinto weddings really didn't occur in the appropriate time period- so that is artistic liberty.

Continued thanks to The Rising Phoenix who cheers me on, betas and pays attention to my rambles.

And a Special Thanks to FloraOne for her AMAZING reviews, and being an awesome writer.

* * *

The meeting continued. Serenity shook her head out of her thoughts and Usagi's memories, refocusing on inner senshi in front of her. To her they looked so, young- so readable, unlike the tight lipped counterparts who were far more expressive behind closed doors than in normal conversation. She watched Minako, with her bright red bow and exerbant expressions, Ami with the shy smiles and furrored focus, Makoto with gifts of food and warm embraces and Rei with her fiery moods and strong opinions. Their reactions, the eye widening, small nods or shakes of the head, the little moments of confusion were absolutely obvious. Serenity knew her outburst had them off kilter, more familiar to her enthusiastic and optimistic counterpart not consumed with the obligations of position.

Her thoughts were exhausting her, head light headed from battle,the rollercoaster of her emotions keeping her on her feet. She pivoted her conversation to the next important topic on her mind, her hand unconsciously fluttering over the brooch sitting on her chest. She asked the group, "Do you understand the implications of Usagi using the Silver Crystal to fight? That her powers are fundamentally not like your powers?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, looking startled. Luna was looking at her from Ami's arms with a peculiar look. Serenity took it as wracking her memory for any hint at what she was talking about.

A thought flitted across Serenity's mind about the irony of an an advisor with no actual knowledge, but focused on explaining. "Regardless of its importance, the moon is just a satellite of Earth. Your magic is planetary magic. Essentially guardians are chosen to have access to it. The Henshin stick is like a well- you draw from your source. The Silver Crystal just isn't like that. It works by drawing on lifeforce, by amplifying litteral energy of the person that is using it. The more she uses it, the more intertwined the body becomes with the crystal. Which is why it is never used unless absolutely necessary." Serenity started to hold the brooch in her hand looking down at it, surprisingly light for its size. It was beautiful, the jewels representing each planet around the larger silver crystal. She knew this was a possibility, but one she thought she would have to take willingly with deliberation, not thrown into it where the choice had already been made. This body was only alive because the crystal wanted it to be, simply the whim of ancient magic. The last few weeks had made her acutely aware of her own mortality.

"How do you mean intertwined, in what capacity?" Ami asked.

"It means, at this point, if somehow We are not in possession of the silver crystal, we'll die."

 _'WAIT, WHAT?_ _'_ Came the internal reply from Usagi.

'Too late, you made that choice!'

Usagi started a rebuttal, but Serenity ignored her choosing to continue to talk to the senshi instead. "It also means that fighting for her, is different than fighting for you. From what I understand, Senshi can just keep throwing attack after attack pretty much as long as you need. You just keep pulling from the well. But every attack she does, literally is draining her."

 _'Is this why I am so tired all the time? And they aren't?!'_

 _'Yes, I'm afraid so.'_ Usagi mind swirled with all the arguments about how lazy she had been...but if she was actually different, what did that mean?

"There is no way we would have made it this far without her fighting." Makoto stated, forward and honest.

Serenity nodded. "You were to work together with armies. You were never meant to fight alone like this. But, putting her into battle, and using the silver crystal is short sighted at best. Especially with no heir"

"With no heir?"

"Traditionally, the user of the silver crystal already has a child by the time it is passed down, partly for assurances if something does happen- there is someone else to take over."

Serenity could feel Usagi's panic, and her eyes darting over to Mamoru who hadn't actually responded. _'I'm not having Rini at 15. And, according to the future as we know it, I don't have a child until I'm 22.'_

Serenity hadn't quite meant it that way, and also was reminded that the gap between 15 and 20 is a large one. Yet, at the same time there were strategic implications that needed to be considered,and carefully weighed. _'The future isn't set in stone.'_

 _'NO, WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION.'_

Serenity instantaneously had a headache. Mamoru- or Endymion shook his head with a small smile as if being able to read the conflict going on in her head.

"What are we going to do with this information? We have an unknown enemy, " Luna shifted the awkward conversation into much safer territory. It quickly turned into observations about the monster (there were few), that there hadn't been any clues about what it was after. Ami stated that she would use the computer, and everyone would be on alert.

Serenity wasn't sure what to say or do, so she simply flipped over the bracelet and let Usagi surface. There wasn't much to decide, and it was starting to get late. After affirming to be on the lookout and stay in touch, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Friday came and went, Usagi yearning for some time to relax. She'd been shifting in her school desk, ready to bolt to the arcade, after a verbal challenge to defeat Minako at her game- Sailor V. It was going to happen today. Usagi was sure of it. The Bell rang, and Minako had already packed her bag (when did that happen?!) and gave Usagi a wink with a V sign, and was suddenly out the door. Usagi scrambled to stuff things in her bag to catch up.

It was _on._

Usagi sprinted after her, carefully dodging the far too many cars by carefully timing the walk signs at the crosswalks. Minako would laugh from a half block ahead with a smile and a triumphant kiss to the sky, before she disappeared in the sliding glass doors of the Crown Arcade.

Serenity watched internally, Usagi clearly had been holding back on the simple delights she had- caught in a myriad of thoughts of introspection: themselves, duty and expectations. But today, she was a kid...and somehow Serenity found herself...enjoying it? It was almost liberating. She allowed herself to ride the waves of joyful competition, watching as Minako provided teasing gestures and laughter. She was poking at Usagi who responded in kind.

Had she ever laughed like that?

They button mashed as little Senshi galloped across the screen, working together to stop pictures of enemies who inched forward in glitchy 16 bit motion.

Serenity scoffed- when had these things become a game?

Suddenly, a little blue orb hit Usagi's tiny sailor moon, who fell over sideways kicking its little legs. Sad music played, and Minako continued with a triumphant squeal. Usagi dug in her bag for another coin trying to find one before the countdown to continue ended.

Then someone covered her eyes (Serenity panicked), "Hey, Usako"

Usagi leaned back into Mamoru's chest with a content sigh. "I thought I wasn't going to see you today?" Usagi's warm feelings of comfort to his touch, and Serenity's interpretations of said touch were remarkably different. Clearly the sensation was the same, but Serenity read sensual where Usagi read comfortable.

He placed his arms around her, and whispered into her ear from above "Actually, I have a surprize for the both of you." Serenity decided- definitely sensual. Usagi really didn't have a _clue._

"Hmm? You do?" She spun around to look at him. Minako was still banging away at the video game, but was clearly paying attention to them. Serenity wondered How could Minako notice the charge between them and Usagi just not? He then handed her a white train ticket. She looked at it briefly. "Why are we going to Kyoto?"

"So you can relax, though you seem to be doing a good job here. And, there is something Serenity needs to see."

"In Kyoto?"

"Outside Kyoto, but its Something very old."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at Tokyo Station, we take the Shinkansen Nozomi

at eight am."

* * *

Usagi could barely sleep in excitement, which is the only reason they were even remotely able to make it on time. They spent far to much time (in Serenity's opinion anyway) arguing about what would be right to wear to the trip. Finally settling on a Ankle length soft yellow skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap top, with a little white cardigan incase she got cold.

Mamoru had the polished casual look going for him: dark clothes modest, and neat. It was really the smile, fussy hair and purposeful walk that made him a treat to look at. He was holding something. Usagi ran up in an collision/hug, which he took in stride (though swinging her around a little to mitigate impact).

"Hey Usako." Serenity thought how he said that was amazing, and it wasn't even her name _._ Usagi and her were going to have to have a talk. Usagi just giggled. He handed her a bag "Breakfast" He stated "With reading." Usagi opened the bag to find two of her favorite things: pastries and manga. She squealed, but then bit her lip. "But, I didn't get you anything Mamo-chan."

"Today is all about treating both of you." He smiled, "Come on we need to get to the platform or we'll have to wait until the next one."

"Soo… are we there yet?" Usagi tugged on his arm with a wink.

Mamoru gave her side eye. _Sexy side eye,_ profile of his face slight smirk with very kissable lips. "We haven't even gotten on the train!" She laughed, jumping the little gap between the platform and the train.

"What about now?"

They settled into seats next to each other, Usagi happily munching on flaky deliciousness while asking about how his week had gone. They shared light banter between talk about school, (prepping for college entrance exams is time consuming), Motoki's silly antics and adventures of his pet turtle, and the woes of cooking for one. After awhile it fell into a comfortable silence, the scenery whizzing by.

Mamoru sighed. "Usagi, can I be honest?"

"Hrm?" She barely looked up from the shoujo-ai manga she was reading, currently enthralled in a suspenseful break-up of the main character.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

Usagi closed the Manga, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sorry, Yeah?"

"I feel sort of guilty, that this time around it wasn't like it was then."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, in the past, when we met it was almost instantaneous, we were enamored with each other before we got through introductions. Here...I was so antagonistic."

Usagi laughed. "Mamoru-baka, love has different forms."

"But...if Endymion hadn't been around to tell me to stay, I... don't know if I would have."

"What do you mean?" Usagi looked kind of alarmed.

"I think I was so use to being alone...that inviting anyone in was just incomprehensible. And, then you showed up so...bright, cheerful, and joyful. And I just wanted to take you down a peg."

"You tried, but I'm invincible!"

"It was really Endymion that encouraged me to stay around...and then suddenly you managed to find your way into my heart."

"I'm glad you listened to him."

The rest of the trip flew by in comfortable silence. Usagi stepped off of the second train, Mamoru insisting that the rest of the trip must be a surprize, as Serenity was going to catch on the second he mentioned exactly where they were going. This peaked both their interests. "Mamo-chan, I'm terrible with secrets, just tell me, I've been trying to figure out for hours!"

He smiled. "Here, you're going to need these?" He handed her a little plastic bag with crackers inside. She read the green writing.

"Deer biscuits? Are we in Nara? I haven't been here in ages..."

"So, Usagi, last time you were here, did the deer follow you?"

Usagi cocked her head to the side as they exited the station. "I...they did! I couldn't get them to leave me alone and Shingo was all jealous and my mom took a thousand pictures and it was ridiculous, it was like every deer in the whole city followed me…"

'They do that to me too' Came the internal reply, though with far more emotion than Usagi expected. She flipped the bracket to silver side up.

"Are we really in Nara? _That_ Nara?"

He smiled, soft and warm, . "Parts of the Todaiji Shrine are still there, Ren."

She almost dropped the biscuits. "Where we were married?"

"I knew you'd recognize it as soon as I said it" She could tell he had been waiting for this reveal all morning, with the slight shift of his feet and the way his eyes conveyed so much expression. _How did he do that?_

She took a step facing him, making the space between them mere centimeters. "How could I forget?" She whispered, her voice revealing how meaningful this all was to her. They stayed that way for a minute, close, mesmerized by each other, falling into a deep kiss, not caring they were causing stares by those passing by.

They strolled through the streets quiet streets of Nara, passing the hodgepodge of modernity and history. And every deer they came across approached her,nudging her hand with the top of its tan head, before wondering behind her. She soon accumulated a following. Usagi laughed, handing out biscuits to each and every one with a sweet hello, and a soft pat to the head, between their large ears.

"Maybe you should have been named Tsukino Shikako." Mamoru handed out another biscuit in one hand while holding Usagi's hand in the other.

As they stopped to refill their biscuit rations, the store clerk commented. "You seem to have amassed a following, you must be special."

Usagi shook her head. "They are just hungry, I'm sure of it."

"No, I watch these deer every day.I've never seen something like this before. They are aggressive about food, but not like this. You must be blessed, or in need of a message."

Mamoru handed the man some yen. "I think it is because she is an extraordinary person."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "I really don't want all this attention."

"That's part of what makes you- you."

The streets turned into beautiful green park, and soon Serenity found herself staring at the Tegai gate. The Tegai gate is a traditional japanese temple gate towering above, made of wood, 8 pillars and a large opening in the middle.

"How?" She looked at the gate, and at him, back and forth. He smiled. "It has just been here all this time." Serenity noticed that oddly, it was Endymion who had less guarded expressions (such a contrast to the senshi), whose smile reflected more in his eyes. Though part of it could be that she just knew Endymion longer to be able to read him.

"I'm reminded every day how long it is been, but at the same time it feels so recent." She leaned against him with a sigh. This weighed on her, and suddenly she found tears quietly falling down her face. "It's like the rest of it just magically appeared out of thin air, and this is the only thing that is the same."

He nodded, wiping a tear from her face so gently, then tucking a blonde wispy behind her ear.

Within his eyes, she found herself lost in her memories of their wedding.

* * *

Serenity wore a traditional white silk kimono. She'd never thought she would be participating in a ceremony on Earth, instead of within her own kingdom- but it had been made clear that politically it was unacceptable. Serenity chose to forgo her traditions, trusting Endymion's traditions for the ceremonial symbol of their unity. She needed this, needed it to be real.

Due to the secrecy, only Minako had come along with her on this trip, and she dearly missed the support of the others. Hiding such bonds from the Senshi of love was probably impossible, and having her onboard would allow for the advocacy of a future ceremony in her own kingdom.

The sun was rising in the east, the choice of day where the moon still hung high in the sky, the sunlight not bright enough yet to obscure its view. She breathed looking over the beautiful scenery, lush greens, soft trees, and the deer- always the deer, congregating around whenever she appeared. She breathed slow breaths, rehearsing vows in her head, when she saw a bright flash of light appear close by.

It only took a moment for her to see the flash turn into a figure, A tall figure with flowing hair and a silver-white dress, slowly walking with intention right towards them.

It could only be her mother. She panicked, looking at Minako who turned her eyes away. "You know I had to tell her right?" Minako whispered.

She'd planned just to announce it later, seeking forgiveness rather than permission. There was too many things for the Queen to weigh, and the princess knew this, not expecting her to break ancient rules for her own heart. That's not what ruling a kingdom was about. She swallowed, fully expecting to be pulled away by the power her mother wielded, forbidden. For her _protection._ For her kingdoms _protection._

Queen Serenity approached one step at a time, silent, grey blue eyes unreadable. Silhouetted by the rising sun, she glowed. Endymion stood off to the side, in his own Kimono,black and grey. He dared not to interrupt. She commanded the attention of everyone without words, with her grace, after all rumored to be a goddess, and Endymion could see absolutely why. Princess Serenity was sure that the wedding was not going to happen.

Serenity stood steps away looking at her young daughter, who dared not speak waiting.

And then Queen Serenity kneeled, to her knees, the only bow the princess had ever seen her do. The princess gasped, taking a step back.

"No, no, no" The princess wasn't quite sure what she was protesting, but the power dynamic shifted and so viscerally real.

Queen Serenity stood, still not saying a single word, and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace, holding her tight.

She whispered "You have my blessing. May I stay?"

Princess wracked her brain to understand how her mother had suddenly allowed her to become adult, the implications of becoming her _equal._ Was this marriage or was this _ascension_?

Princess Serenity felt a wave of relief, confusion and she wasn't quite sure what else flow through her and she nodded. "Of course, but don't do that again."

Queen Serenity smiled, wiping a tear from her daughters face. "I could not be more proud." She kissed the crescent moon on her daughter's head.

She turned to Endymion, taking a few steps towards him and taking his hands.

"You must pledge yourself not just to her, but to both of our kingdoms, you understand?"

"I do. Your kingdom is my own."

"Until your death?"

"I vow it."

She let go of his hands, and kissed his forehead in a similar fashion. "I believe you have a ceremony to attend."

Queen Serenity stepped back, nodding to the priest who watched their interactions without a word. Queen Serenity quietly approached the King of Earth, with a wordless nod, observing as well.

The actual ceremony went by so fast, the parts vague in her memory. After a ritual purification from the Priest, thanking of the gods/spirits, their wedding was announced, 3 cups of Sake exchanged symbolizing their unity. Then, the vows:

This person you marry

No matter the future

I will love this person,

Respect this person,

Console this person

Help this person

Guide this person

Until death

Protecting fidelity

I swear.

They stood there under the gate, offering a symbolic evergreen branch to the altar, thanking the gods for their opportunity of love. Then, holding eachothers hands when Minako came up with the rings. They exchanged slowly, Serenity trying to keep her hands from shaking. After each ring was placed, Minako silently placed their hands in eachothers, removing her magical chain. She wrapped their hands together and with a kiss a jolt of energy flew through them. "You are forever connected." The chain disappeared in their skin.

And they kissed while irrevocably joining their respective kingdoms.

* * *

As Usagi was reeling from the indescribable feelings from their shared past, in the present Serenity kissed reaffirming their relationship, their power, their choices.

"We are forever connected." She repeated. He nodded, pulling her close, "Forever." He whispered, kissing her again, with a strength that made her weak in the knees.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW !


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews and follows. You encourage me to keep writing this thing. Thanks to the Rising Phoenix for get continued encouragement/listening/beta reactions plus live reading to me and tolerating my despair when things don't come out like I want.**

The day at Nara slowly became a pleasant evening, until they were rudely interrupted by a grotesque roar and people fleeing disaster. Mamoru took one look at Usagi, the 'let's go' look, and Usagi sighed grabbing her brooch from the tiny purse she'd been holding all day, dodging people and running towards the enemy.

Serenity's mind flew back to her kingdom, to its last chaotic violent days, fleeing civilians looked the same across time and space. Each had contorted faces, limbs moving in uncanny sprints, the yelling and frantic searching for loved ones. Bravery in her helplessness seemed so alien and yet, Usagi propelled their body forward, mind focused. Usagi paid the chaos (and Serenity) around her little attention, focusing on seeking the danger before her, analyzing it, determining her course of action. She managed to keep tabs on Mamoru, aware of his presence and action, the two working together in wordless battle strategy that could only come from experience. The monster quickly came into view as they re-entered Nara Park.

A disfigured deer like creature, grown to at least fifty times the size of the small deer around Nara, spindly little legs now big enough to easily squish them. It look created out of a black tar, almost liquid sheen across its body surface, red oblong eyes glowing fierce and angry. And sharp menacing looking teeth from a long snout nose dripping with frightening ooze. Its ears looked like the source of its attacks, each with a cloud of black energy that moved with the unnatural twists of its head, as it bent over and charged forward at anything that moved. It sludge-like skin marred the green grass, it trampling over trees like matchsticks . People had pretty much all scattered away, leaving them alone to transform.

Serenity and Usagi tumbled into the power of their birthright at Usagi's strong call, the ribbons of fate tightly weaving the protection of the skirt senshi uniform, adorning her in soft touches like earrings and lipstick, the moon caressing her into the depths of her own strength. Usagi accepted this blindly, the power in her battle stance staring up at the towering creature, whose red, piercing eyes were focused only on her.

For Serenity, the coursing energy through her veins provided no comfort, no reassurance, it felt unnatural and strange, her body moving against her instincts. This was not her power; she was along for the ride. She tried to close her eyes, but yet Usagi kept them focused, head craned back due to the unnatural height of their enemy aware the lumbering creature was about to strike.

The black energy careened towards them, Usagi deftly jumping out of the way, while Tuxedo mask threw floral projectiles at its head. The head knocked most of the roses away, though one seemed to stick before it began to dissolve away. The response to the attack was a growl, and more energy thrown at them, each dodging as the landscape became charred around them.

The attacks were definitely aimed more at Sailor Moon, Serenity thought in fear though if this fact bothered Usagi she had not let Serenity know. Serenity realized in a panic that they hadn't even notified the other Senshi, that this was their battle alone- how could something like this even happen?

Usagi called upon the red moon rod, holding it to the sky- to the moon, drawing energy from within herself, from her home, combining it and thrusting it forward. The power from Sailor Moon impacted the creature with a bright light, and it exploded into a fine dust. Serenity swore she heard in the dust a whisper...her name?

'Did you hear that?'

Usagi affirmed Serenity's question by looking at Mamoru. "Did it just whisper Serenity?"

He shook his head "I didn't hear it."

The Sun had set a long time ago, the both of them standing the the empty, marred parkscape. They both allowed their transformations to fall, the magic disappearing into the air around them, evaporating. It was a odd feeling, to let the power dissipate, the borrowed strength leaving behind a tug of exhaustion and strained muscles, but the knowledge it was right there comforting and strong. Serenity and Usagi both held the brooch for a second, a quiet thank you and reassurance.

Mamoru looked unphased back in his casual clothing, checked his phone for the time. "I think we missed the last train back."

"Really? If we did my dad is going to kill me..." How did they act like this was normal? And why was Usagi alarmed now and not at the actual life threatening danger?!

He nodded, "The last train we could take left a few minutes ago.We could teleport back, I think? Do you think we can with just the two of us?"

Usagi shook her head. "I've never tried. What are we going to do?"

Serenity saw an opportunity to continue their stay and the good parts of today. 'Usagi, or you could stay here in accomidations all night with your boyfriend.' She could feel Usagi blush, a playful nervousness but decide to ask anyway "Or we could just get a hotel for the night?"

Mamoru looked at her with a surprised look, which quickly turned into a look that could only have been him trying to figure which one of them had made that suggestion.

"Are you going to call your family and explain that to them?"

"It is not our fault a monster attacked Nara! I don't ever remember having to battle monsters outside of Tokyo anyway."

"If your willing to make the call, I'll pay for the hotel."

The headed out of the park while Usagi called her mom. "Mom, yes, I know...but the last train for Tokyo has left and we're still in Nara. We're going to have to wait till morning to leave."

"Yes mom, but it doesn't run like the trains IN tokyo, the last train leaves a little after 9:30!"

After a some phone searches, a walk and renting the room, Usagi hesitantly used the key card to the assigned door. Usagi looked at the little western styled hotel room- two queen beds, a little bathroom off to the side, with a desk. Usagi plopped down on one of the beds testing its firmness with an impulsive leap. Serenity mentally shrieked 'what are you doing?'

"Usako, you're not five." Mamoru chided.

She raised an eyebrow, standing on the bed with a little jump. "Live a little!" She held out her hands towards him.

"I haven't even gotten my shoes off!"

Usagi watched as he pulled of his black loafers shoes, carefully trying to balance. Usagi decided to throw a pillow at him- just to throw him off.

It didn't work, the pillow just bouncing off of his head, but he looked up with a mischievous smile "You know I'm going to get you back for that." While Usagi was busy feeling light, silly and smitten, Serenity's feelings were more intense as she watched their interactions and Mamoru was so, boyishly handsome, and playful right back.

"You can try!" She taunted in a sing song voice, still holding out her hands waiting for him. Faster than anticipated he lept beside her, knocking her slightly off balance, and he grabbed the other pillow swinging it at her head. She dodged ungracefully, hopping to the other bed in the room, grabbing a pillow to arm herself.

She swung the pillow, her shorter arms clearly at a disadvantage, taking a soft blow to the side. She jumped close to him, to try to throw him off balance, and of course he moved in such a way she fell foward into his chest.

Usagi squealed instinctively, dropping the pillow and grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt, taking in a gasp of breath. He smelled of trees and roses, even after being out and about all day. Serenity's confidence could have played this scenario until the early hours of morning: teases, clothes discarded, entangled.

But Usagi 'Oh, Usagi.' Serenity lamented. Usagi did love how he smelled, she could clearly feel his firm grip on her waist holding her up from completely falling over, but where she felt comfort, stability and safety Serenity read passion. 'Do you even have a clue?' Serenity asked exasperatedly. 'Oh hush! I do!'

Usagi settled into his arms, looking up at him getting lost in his eyes, ignoring Serenity's commentary. They were so close, bodies touching, connecting for another kiss. Sharing warmth, little moments amplified like the way he his fingers gripped her sides differently in the middle of that kiss, moving ever so slightly as he lost a just a sliver of his poised control.

Which after a breathtaking moment, Usagi ended. 'Do you even feel your own body?'

'Why don't you try to actually feel my feelings?' Usagi thought back.

Serenity was caught up in this particular moments desire-she could be pushing her prince against the wall. But if she actually looked beyond the silly flirtatious fun, and the obvious attraction and found an uncertain nervousness about what could be next.

Serenity ignored Usagi's hesitancy - the doubts of a young woman unfathomable to someone who knew their love so well, the tentative kisses, awkward expectations, navigating arousal, sensuality and learning each other all behind her. Serenity knew exactly what she wanted.

And thus she kissed him again, her unexpected force did cause him to lose his footing slightly, just as expected, falling back against the bedroom wall. And she allowed this/her body to feel and react closing the gap between them with just a little pressure to her touch, firm and knowing.

And Usagi wrestled control back, plopping down with a angry grunt leaving Mamoru to peer at the young bun headed woman who was biting her lip in thought.

'Did Usagi try to hide her desire from herself?' Serenity thought in frustration. The warmth of another gone, but so close.

'No, from him.' Came the reply to Serenity's thoughts.

"Usako, what are you thinking?"

"Internal discussion. I seem to be having a lot of those lately."

"Oh? What about?" Mamoru sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Usagi to rest her head against his shoulder.

Usagi fiddled with her pale blue skirt. "You. Me. Us. She's full of opinions you know."

"So are you."

"She's a princess! And she knows...she's so graceful and confident, and sure of what she wants...and I just can't compare. But, even with everything, I want to give Tsukinko Usagi and Chiba Mamoru a chance. I know what Endymion and Serenity will do, I know what Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon will do, but Chiba Mamoru and I… I sometimes wonder."

"I'm not sure I follow- you are all of those."

"I'm not graceful, not beautiful, and definitely not confident. I'm not a fighter, I don't have magical powers until I call them. I'm just...this awkward, clumsy girl who you never would have even noticed!"

Mamoru sat down next to Usagi, who was still fiddling with her skirt and not looking at him. He couldn't quite see her eyes, but knew they were filling with quiet tears.

"I don't know if this will help, but...as soon as I became aware of Endymion, and he became aware of me, we both started to change. We influence each other in a myriad of ways, and who we were separately isn't who we are now. We are someone… Different. I don't have the words for it really. "

Usagi shook her head, not bothering to repeat the 'we are different' mantra. She just repeated "I want to give Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru a chance. But, I just keep thinking and questioning"

"What do you wonder about?"

"How… if you can even like me? With my flat chest and stringy hair, with my bad grades. And I'm so klutzy and forgetful. Your so elegant, calm and collected. I'm just...none of it."

"Usako, you are beautiful. Remember I met you, before I knew you were Sailor Moon, before I knew about all of the things that entails. And, I was drawn to your light. Your laughter , your fun. The way you argued with me. Then all the rest of it came along. But you were there first."

"But how did I get left behind? Little stupid Usagi, who is clumsy, scared and confused is still right here."

"Usagi? Do you really think that of yourself?" His blue eyes were wide, looking at the small demure figure who wouldn't even meet his eyes.

Usagi responded with only silence.

"Usako, look at me." Usagi looked from the point at the floor she bed starting at, caught in intense blue eyes. He put his hand to her face, gentle to keep her focus. "Without any of it, without the brooch, without the crystal, without Luna, without being a princess Tsukino Usagi is still one of the most amazing people I have ever met."

"You are lying." The tears were quietly streaming down her face. Serenity was surprised by the level of insecurity, the stark contrast to the fighter who analyzed and moved. This girl was vulnerable, raw, meek. Blind to her own power.

"Because all of that, the magic, the crystal, the kingdom, those are just things. But your heart… it is the most important part of you. "

"But everyone should value life. My thoughts aren't that special."

"You can find imperceptible hope in the darkness, Usagi. No one else can do that but you."

"You are just making that up."

"Tsukino Usagi, you defeated Matalia. You. No one else. We were dead. Serenity wasn't there. The Senshi were not there. I was not there. It was just you. You saved this world, when no one else in a millenia could. That power, and your stubborn ability for you to not see it, is what makes you so important."

Serenity sighed from within her. He's right. I faced Beryl, and I killed myself. I never would have thought that I could do what you did, It didn't even occur to me try. I didn't go to my mother and beg to fight with her, I didn't stand alongside those who protect me. I stayed hidden. I obeyed orders. I was afraid.

Mamoru continued "Think about it. You somehow managed to find the hope to defeat Beryl, which Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity couldn't do. Then you managed to help Ali and An who wanted to kill you, somehow helped defeat the dark kingdom in the future, then after that you protected Hotaru from your own Senshi and galactic evils because you just know good. You find it, see it, draw it out, protect it. Princess Serenity may have power, but you have instinct."

You are brave.

Usagi grabbed her ears, as she really didn't have another way to physically express her confusion, especially when they were talking about how nervous she was about him.

"Usako?" Mamoru looked alarmed.

"How...how did this happen?" She almost yelled, speech going up an octave.

"What?"

"This!" She pointed at the room. "I'm sitting here, in a hotel with my boyfriend. But somehow, by some cosmic accident, there are four of us in just two bodies. Suddenly the princess of the moon is saying I'm brave when I won't even take off my shirt to someone I've been in a relationship with for over a year! We're in a hotel together, and I'm…" She trailed off.

"No expectations. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"What are you afraid will happen?"

"That...I'll disappear and/or you won't like what you see. Both really. That you don't love me and then Serenity and Endymion will run off together and I will cease to exist because I don't matter!"

Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms. "You mean the world to me. And Chiba Mamoru isn't going anywhere without Tsukino Usagi. And I'll even fight the moon princess for that."

"Really?"

"Promise."

The confusion and fear melted away at sincere, honest blue eyes, and a warm embrace. They stayed like that quiet and silent as Usagi tried to allay her own fears in her head. Serenity, for once, said absolutely nothing. Finally Usagi spoke again.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you hold me while I sleep?"

He smiled, "Of course." And they stretched out on the bed,her to curling up into the nook of his arm, delicate hand resting on his chest.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, there are two versions of the doc, one uploaded as a standalone due to M rating. I'll be placing any future chapter with an M alternate into that grouping, titled Multiplicity Royale- Alternate. Choose whichever one you want- or read both! :)

Much thanks to The Rising Phoenix for her significant, significant contributions to this chapter. She pretty much co-wrote this chapter actually.

* * *

Usagi had been dreaming more since Serenity had arrived in her head, and tonight the dreams were explicitly vivid and wow. Moments of desperate kisses and loudly spoken prayers. Each moving together; electrifying, building and o _verwhelming_. How could all of that be condensed into a three letter word of sex?

"Usagi?" Firm, familiar, hands on her shoulders shaking her awake. The same blue intense eyes from her dream, looking over her own. Usagi was so suddenly intensely aware of her dream, -him right there- with thoughts of what they could become and a bright blush covered her face.

"Hi?" she asked breathlessly, and the reality of present day Usagi came crashing around her: the confidence vanishing, although the arousal stubbornly did not. And it did not help they were sharing a bed. His blue eyes shone with concern and a half, almost amused smile.

She scrambled up, kind of surprised she was still in yesterday's clothes, looking at the plain beige walls of a generic commercial hotel.

"That sounded like a good dream?" he asked tentatively.

Usagi knew, that this man knew, that dreams were memories and any sounds that had escaped her lips he had heard before but not in this lifetime. And she felt so many feelings intermixed. She rolled over, stumbling into the bathroom with an embarrassed slam of the door, trying to put distance between them so she could untangle her thoughts, and find some semblance of choice and control.

She found herself stare into the mirror, hair mussed, cheeks still tinged with red, her yellow camisole top outfit from yesterday slightly wrinkled and askew.

Something she might wear, but not quite; in a hotel room she wanted but not entirely; with a feeling in her body that was her own but not exactly with angry, frustrated tears springing forward. Was _anything_ ever going to be her own anymore?

Everything she'd been so certain about: a destiny she'd been told was her own and forced to claim, a kingdom, a soul mate, a past mother...all torn away when the pactual Serenity arrived. She didn't realize how much ownership she'd managed to take since the day Luna insisted the brooch of Sailor Moon was her calling.

She suddenly felt hollow.

And she didn't, couldn't let go. Especially not of him. He was hers and she loved him but knowing those memories truly belonged to someone else…was she destined to share for eternity? Watch from first person perspective with actions different from her own, relinquish control of the body she was born to and grew up in? Feel these powerful, emotional, captivating feelings with the knowledge she was just a poor copy from fate? Dying was different than sacrificing herself to being an observer of everything she had thought to accept as part of her story.

The girl in the mirror stares back: tear streaked, and red eyed; an ugly and angry little girl with a princess of an entire kingdom watching - right there.

' _Calm down!'_ Came the internal command.

This made Usagi cry more- her fears amplified.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Usagi?"

She stared at the white door for a moment, trying to come up with a response, any response.

"Usagi, there's no need to be embarrassed." His voice almost sounded playful, it was sweet.

"It's more complicated than that!" She sputtered feeling worse by the second. "I-I'm fine, Mamoru, really. It's...it's not what, or why you think."

' _Well, not exactly, anyway.'_ She thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

' _No._ ' Usagi thought, but spoke aloud "Yes. Just give me…" She paused, she didn't even know what time it was. "How long can I stay in here anyway?"

"As long as you need, it is still pretty early."

"Let me shower first, then you, and than we can head to the train station, I guess."

Showering. Showering would be good. It would buy her time, space (hopefully), and the ability to either sort through her feelings, and get her bearings again.

Hearing Mamoru sigh, Usagi gave a teeny smile in victory, no more interludes for Serenity at the moment.

"Breakfast will be here for you when you get out. Any special requests?"

"Coffee?" Came her hopeful reply. This would be the one time Usagi hoped she _didn't_ fall asleep on the train.

Hearing Mamoru move away from the door, Usagi returned to her reflection, and mentally towards the now ever present Serenity. The tears, which hadn't quite stopped through the brief interruption, continued to fall, though her breathing had calmed down.

' _Please don't tell me to calm down. You don't know how I feel-'_ Came her directed thoughts, which was confusing at best, but there really wasn't time to think on it.

' _And you don't know how I feel-_ ' Serenity started to retort, and Usagi found the end of her patience.

' _WRONG, SERENITY! You are wrong!_ ' Usagi slammed her fists against the sink's counter; so uncharistic of herself even she jumped at the noise. Usagi continued venting her outrage ' _You're wrong_ _because when this started for me, I've been doing this blind since the beginning! It has all been one giant unknown! You do not wish to know how I feel or wish to experience it; because you've never had to...everything was explained, every part of your purpose outlined in tradition. You had a mother who knew and trained you. Who guided you. I didn't even remember her face! Well guess what, '_ _ **princess**_ _?' I've already felt what you have; your_ _ **loss**_ _, your_ _ **pain**_ _, your_ _ **fear**_ _. It has been my_ _**own**_!' Her mind emphasized each word as the short list grew. Tears continued to silently cascade down Usagi's face; yet the young princess in her own right did not sob.

Serenity continued to be silent.

Serenity's continued silence just allowed Usagi to yell internally ' _How I could possibly remain calm, when everything I thought I knew from the moment I accepted my current fate as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity-tell me how with everything I have accepted thus far, could so simply be relinquished to you, not even of my own free will, or choice whatsoever? The only time you appear to need me is if we battle? That definitely is not a balanced and equal partnership, '_ _ **benevolent**_ ' _Princess of the Moon.'_

Continued silence from her 'other half.'

Was Serenity listening for once?

Usagi waited another minute, staring into the mirror, as if staring at the other version of herself.

Continued silence. "Figures." Came Usagi's mutter and almost resentful; hateful glance at her own reflection. Usagi shook her head to attempt to clear her head, as she got the water ready for her shower: extra hot water. ' _Go ahead in your silence!'_

As Usagi stepped Into the steaming hot shower, she lasted all of 5 seconds before noting that it was much hotter than she actually had wanted. Grimacing and turning the temperature down to less than scalding, Usagi sighed in a brief moment of soliced contentment. The water really did nothing to help, but she still relished it.

Putting shampoo in her hair (not that the measly amount of hotel shampoo would actually do anything for her hair), and beginning to scrub, Usagi doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

Serenity broke her silence, matching Usagi's anger. ' _You said you 'understood!' Where exactly did that compassion go?'_ Came the painful roar between Usagi's ears. Usagi managed to put a palm to one of the shower walls to steady/balance herself from falling and saving Mamoru of having to explain to her parents what happened.

' _When your started taking away the two things that matter to me! When you look at him I cease to exist! When you keep telling me how things_ _ **should**_ _be, or were, there is no room for_ _ **hope!**_ _Because you're so damn set in your ways, there_ _ **is no**_ _room for change!'_

Usagi's tears continued, and she didn't care that she now sat in the tub sobbing. ' _So much for that.'_ Came her own personal thoughts. She was grateful the water drowned out her pain.

Serenity finally spoke. ' _Did you ever think that when you keep telling me of how things could be, I cease to exist?'_

' _No, you're still there…'_

So that's what Mamoru and Endymion meant, Together ?

' _Usagi, please, I just don't want to be alone… And he's the only one I have_ left. " She paused before continuing. " _But he's right you know. Endymion isn't the same. He puts on little show and does it for my comfort but he's: they've changed. I don't know him in the same way. He's… Someone new to me too. What that means for us...I have no idea._ '

'I don't either.'

' _You feel intimidated by me- I get that. But, I'm so intimidated by living in this world and being unknown. It's what I wished for in other ways. But, at the same time there is no reason for anyone to listen, there is no reason for people to notice or care. Everything you do is from your heart, everything I did was because someone was watching. I think that clearly makes you the better of us.'_

Usagi wasn't sure how to take it, but for the moment she felt like she could face the day. And maybe Mamoru.

Leaving the hotel happened rather briskly, Usagi refusing to acknowledge her wake up or the dream, just busying herself on her phone and trying to ward off Minako's questioning text messages. There were far to many, and this was arcade talk, not a text message talk. No doubt. Why had she even mentioned this to Minako in the first place? Minako's mind was just as bad as her dreams.

They settled into the train, and Serenity came forward, switching the bracelet over, and putting down the silly electronic device.

"Do you miss them?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"The Shitennou."

He paused, a momentary sadness passing his face. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "I've never been without them, my senshi I mean, for so long. And, even though I know those girls are like them, they aren't and I miss them so dearly. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. And, I'm sorry."

"It's not something I've really even thought about talking about. No one else even knows them, or atleast the _good_ them."

"But I do. And I miss them too, in my own way. This little trip, it reminds me of us trying to escape them and their watch. It is so strange not to be followed everywhere."

"Based on that we were attacked yesterday, maybe we should."

Serenity gave him a glare. "How...how did you come to terms with all of this?"

"Mamoru has learned a lot of acceptance at being alone. I learned a lot from him in that respect. He has some quiet resiliency. But, I find the shitennou...I was so relieved that they were released from their betrayal, and never had to face it. Kunzite especially, he held such a high sense of honor, and for Metalia to brainwash him...forgiving himself would have been more of a challenge I think."

"He made Minako a better leader, you know. His precision and focus with her passion was an absolutely dangerous combination."

"It is also why we could sneak away together."

"Yes, that too…but I always wonder how much you bribed him."

Endymion laughed. "I only had to until he met her. Then while he would give me the speech- you know exactly the one about forbidden this, and promises that-, he'd also be making his own plans in his head for when I told him we were going anyway. That was our way."

She smiled wistfully. "They also had the best hiding places."

"Until we competed for them."

She laughed freely, "And then as each of them coupled off...the keeping up appearances just went to the wayside. Earth has always been a solace for us...And then we'd have our little private gatherings together. Zoisite would play the piano, and Mercury would just watch sitting next to him, and we'd all dance. Mako was the best dancer, even if Minako would never admit it. Rei would just relax; though she'd never stop negotiating with Jedite about every little thing. He loved to just antagonize her, and she would just play into the fun. It was so beautiful those nights."

"Those nights turned into very early mornings. You never saw them after you guys went home, and the next day I had to deal with their attitudes, the little frustrating ways they would mope about. The poor kids Kunzite taught in the morning, they always had it the worst, especially with field practice."

"Ami did some tutoring of important kids in the palace, and those were the days she was the most unprepared. Oh, the rumors!"

He laughed. "Was she?"

"Love is like her genius antidote." She paused. "I really do miss them."

It fell into silence for a few minutes, as they looked for something else to say.

"You should give the present day girls a chance."

She shook her head. "I know Usagi loves them. And when I'm around them, I see the glimmer of their past selves and then it disappears as fast as it came. And that hurts, and they have no idea. It is uncanny really."

"I think...we're the same people in different circumstances. Our hearts, our motivations, our beliefs...they are exactly the same. It is just...the environment really."

"I don't know what I believe."

Serenity fell into silence, and flipped her bracelet. She could talk another time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter, ended up being about 2.75 times the length of a normal chapter for me, but I didn't want to break it up as most of it is one long scene. Part of it is inspired by a tumblr prompt, but I can't even find it anymore. So, uh, thanks for the idea tumblr. A huge thanks to The Rising Phoenix who keeps up with my crazy shenanigans, and live reads for me when she has time. And ALSO Huge Thanks to FloraOne who put up with my grammar and helped fine tune this chapter! She put in a ton of work. I got to wrap some interesting ideas into this chapter, and I really want to know what you think. Please review.

* * *

"Sailor Moon, Duck!"

Sailor Moon had spent enough time fighting to know if any of her Senshi yelled that command, that she better instantaneously follow it, no questions asked. So, without hesitancy or grace she hit the unforgiving ground, white gloves gripping dirt and blades of grass as a flash of light wizzed so close above her, before crashing into something loudly not that she could see what it was. She could see the building debri fly overhead, but her eyes were focused on the looming behemoth of a fox-like monster.

The skin of all the monsters they'd seen recently had been the same, the black tar like substance covering a solid form, overly large sized, sharp angry gnashing teeth. Its tail was more like a wide mace, spiked, angry, and far to agile. It was shooting projectiles like a possessed porcupine. Didn't help that it breathed energy blasts as well. She pushed herself back to her feet, glancing around to see the position of the senshi.

All 9 of them looked exhausted, they'd been at this for at least an hour, white leotards covered in dirt, and dust, some marked with globs of that sticky tar liquid that stuck to everything it touched. Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter, who was the closest to her, and could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath from her last dodge, green eyes focused intently on the tail of the monster as it wound up for its next attack. Somewhere along the lines her hair tumbled out of her ponytail, Sailor Moon pretty sure she hadn't seen that before, brown hair floating around her in her electric magical aura, as she called "Sparkling Wide Pressure" to the sky.

Lightning descended on the fox at a rapid pace, to dissipate with a growl and a charge at Jupiter who jumped out of the way, landing next to Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire.

"Ugh! We need a change of plan!" Jupiter called out to everyone.

"Still scanning for weaknesses!" Mercury updated while the three outer senshi did a combined attack throwing their strongest attacks, golden, aqua and garnet energies swirling around each other as one powerful force, while Sailor Saturn corralled the monster with her purple Silence Wall. The attacks slammed into the monster, who did stumble backwards before launching numerous tail spikes at the four of them. They jumped away.

Sailor Mars had an odd look in her dark eyes, staring at the monster with a sort of intense focus like when she mediated searching for visions in the spiritual realm. "Let me Try something!" She yelled as she held her hand up to the sky, and called upon an Ofuda, her first attack, and threw it at the monster.

It retreated backwards with a high pitched injured whine, the most injured it had sounded this entire battle. Usagi wanted to cheer, because this was the most progress of the night. It didn't charge Sailor Mars, or aim more spikes. Usagi didn't take time to ponder this development, seizing the moment to focus her power and push the energy of the moon crystal towards it with a frightening pace, but the monster dodged.

Serenity's anxiety was amplified by the miss using her strongest attack, the drain of pushing the attack weighing on her body. Usagi knew she could do it again, the drain really not anywhere near her reserves, but Serenity didn't know her body or her strength and doubted it. This is where their dominate characteristics were flipped, Usagi assured, collected, prepared, and Serenity doubtful, anxious, cautious.

Sailor Mars used four Ofudas to create a box, the monster not willing to pass the paper talismans, shifting between each of them and then bouncing back.

Sailor Moon called upon the crystal again, raising her red rod to the sky and aiming it at the monster. Bright, hot light flashed, and the monster disappeared into dust. Sailor Moon stared at the space where the monster had been, hands on knees to catch her breath.

It was Sailor Uranus who walked up to the little Ofudas on the ground, one right next to her navy blue ankle boot, giving it a perplexed look. "So, the question is, why did that work?"

For now, no one had an answer.

* * *

Serenity sat on Usagi's bed, legs hanging over the edge, hair down falling around her like some tethered waterfall. She knew she should pull it back, or tomorrow morning Usagi was going to have to spend extra time untangling it, but she couldn't bring up the motivation to care. It technically wasn't even her problem.

She was staring at the candy pink brooch she held carefully in cupped was open, and the shimmering crystal sat snugly inside. It hummed in her palms like an electrical current, softly reminding her off its power, warm and soothing to the touch although her thoughts about it were nothing but.

"Usagi?" Luna asked from beside her, headbutting her thigh, before crawling into her lap.

Serenity shook her head. "Serenity." She quietly corrected while checking the bracelet, it was silver side up.

"Princess…" Luna began.

"Luna, don't." Her voice was soft, almost detached; void of the anger from previous days.

"I know we haven't gotten along, Serenity. But your mother appointed me to… "

"Please, don't tell me what she did or didn't do when you don't even remember."

Luna looked up at her charge noticing Serenity's slumped shoulders and gaze not exactly focused. She paused to respond carefully. "I remember some things more than others, and her last instructions were very clear. So stop pushing people who care away and talk to me! You and Usagi have barely said anything to me as of late. I worry."

Serenity closed her eyes. "You always had a much deeper relationship with her than me, I just wish you remembered."

"I remember her love for you." Luna looked up from her position in Usagi's lap, trying to make eye contact with Serenity. Serenity moved her head away.

"That doesn't seem to help. I just have so many questions I wish I could ask her right now."

"What would you ask her?" Luna prompted.

"About the silver crystal, mostly. I wish I knew more about her relationship with it, how she used it, what it felt like to her."

"Didn't you two talk about it?"

"The responsibility of the Moon Kingdom is inherently different than the Crystal itself. She, aside from the obvious about keeping it safe, and that it was really powerful, never talked about what it was like to use it. It...is such a distinctive feeling. I…"

"What does it feel like to you? Usagi's never talked about it either."

Serenity shifted the brooch from hand to hand, staring at the iridescent light bouncing off of its facets. "I never thought I'd be...so dependent on something. My existence is forever tied… it is like when I breathe, it breathes. When Usagi asks to use its powers, it pulls at us ruthlessly. It's not painful, but it is disturbing in a way...like I'm a tool for it, instead of it being a tool for me. I'm certain its use is how we will die- that it will just take until we are nothing."

"I do remember something your mother told me once, and I think it will help you now. She said, that the point of being Queen was to serve until there was nothing left to give, and each moment of peace outweighed any personal consequence."

Serenity nodded sighing. "It's not that I don't believe that, because I absolutely do, Luna. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't feel like I have choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Luna, it's… complicated? What I was told about this crystal and its powers and my purpose… This, this was not it. And now, in a body not my own… with Usagi's mind, her reasons and perspectives… all I really want is to go back, to save them somehow. I feel entirely disconnected from this place. "

"This place can become your home, too."

"I don't want it to be! I have a home! It's my fault..." Serenity's voice broke as tears started to fall again.

"Setsuna said there was absolutely nothing you could have done… "

"Setsuna would lie for my benefit if she saw fit. I knew the prophecies. I didn't care and billions of people died so I could love? How could I be so selfish?"

"You didn't know. You couldn't have known."

"I think I'm just going to try and sleep." Her voice was quiet , and Luna got the implication she was just done arguing . Luna curled up on her feet to try and provide comfort as she fell asleep.

Soon, Serenity and Usagi fell into dreams.

* * *

Serenity's dress shoes slipped on the marble floors as she rounded a corner, sliding slightly before taking off again, a voice yelling behind her "Princess!" sounding rather exasperated. She ignored the voice, before turning the golden handles to a dark wooden door which she opened and shut rather loudly. Leaning against the door, she took deep, rapid breaths, her dress a little to tight in the corset for sprinting. She checked for a lock (even though she knew there wasn't one), cursed aloud, and surveyed the room.

The Room had 9 pillar like door frames filled with light- portals. Each a portal to a different world, all 9 planets represented in order from the sun, tinged in color of the representative of its planet. In front of them was a mat with a drawing of the planet, and various little details, like a flag representing the important things regarding it. Serenity debated if she sprinted if she could get through a portal before the person following her entered the room. Each was the same, aside from the third one to the right, Earth, that had a thin gold chain across it with a sign that said "Do not Enter."

Soon there was rapid knock at the door, followed by "Princess, please?"

Sie sighed. "Venus, I'm not even going to try and court any of those men! I'm not interested and my mother never married, so why do you even push?. And, Give me TIME! I'm 14!" She leaned her blonde head back against the door, putting all of her weight to keep Venus from getting in. They pushed back and forth for a few minutes, neither gaining ground.

"But…" Venus stated, but Serenity wasn't really listening. She knew the reasons. She'd been sat down and told them by countless individuals, all trying to convince her to play along with meeting the Princes of the Solar system, that it was good for diplomacy even if she didn't like their insufferable personalities. As Venus continued to talk through the door, the moment she felt her stop trying to push through, Serenity bolted forward, and leapt over the gold chain, tumbling through the blue portal because it was the one they would search last. She just needed a break.

The Forbidden Planet.

Since the Moon Kingdom didn't have a alliance with this kingdom, the portal was situated in an inconspicuous spot, in the middle of a dense forest, a little bit from a trail. If she remembered correctly, it lead into the capital if she followed it long enough. Serenity had seen it before, and had been told about it, but never on her own, and only for educational purposes. She called upon the disguise pen, holding it up into the air. "Make me into a normal human!" she called out.

Pink warm light enveloped her, from the top of the pink jewel on the pen, and suddenly the white dress with the gold lace disappeared, to an outfit suited for a female archeress, bow and all. The crescent on her forehead vanished.

Her small white dress shoes were replaced with hearty leather sandals, the dress with dark pants and a loose fitting green top, leather made quiver on her back. Her hair transformed from its traditional style into a tight french braid running down her back. She looked at her clothes with a wide grin, and looked around the world.

Serenity was stunned by the colors. The Moon Kingdom was covered in pale pastels, soft lights. Blues, purples, pinks, soft and beautiful. However, Earth was full of towering trees, in browns and greens with reds and yellows. Bold colors, flowers bright against the lush ground, trees tall, covering the sun in the sky. The air was cool with a slight breeze, creating a rustling in the foliage above. She listened, not a sound of a single voice.

Perfection. Serenity laughed aloud, twirling in the shade, enjoying her break as she moved away from the portal so if someone peaked through, they wouldn't notice her immediately. She wondered how long she could get away for.

She picked a direction, marveling in the satisfaction of leaves crunching under her sandals, weaving between trees. Quickly she came to an embankment, with not too far of a drop, but enough of one to make her pause. She looked around, and there wasn't really a good way to get down other than carefully descending down the side. She knew that if she walked another few minutes, she'd reach the path, and could head to the city. She briefly wondered if the disguise pen had left her currency, but decided to check later.

She put her body lower to the ground, catching her feet on jutting roots and smaller plants, carefully taking hesitant side steps to get down. She thought she had secure footing, trying to shift her weight down, when the root broke and she tumbled downward towards the bottom. Somewhere, her foot turned with a horrifying snap, and she took a sharp breath, cursing as she came to a stop at the bottom, covered in loose leaves and soft moist dirt.

She sat up, brushing off what she could, looking at her left foot. She squinted her eyes, trying to wiggle her toes, which stubbornly refused to move, looking up the embankment which looked way taller from the bottom. The pain was surprising. After a few breaths to catch her bearings, she listened to check if anyone was around. After no discernable voices, she figured she was going to have to get out of this one on her own.

For the first time in a long while, she wished she'd actually had an escort.

She pushed herself up, and gingerly tried to put weight on the foot, which shot pain up her leg, and she grimaced aloud, looking up at the sky, where the moon shown so very, very far away. So impossibly tiny in the big blue sunny earth sky.

"What am I going to do now?"

No one answered, of course. She hobbled forward, slowly making her way to the path. Hopefully she'd find some hapless human to drag her up the embankment, and then she could go home, and have someone heal her leg.

The trip to the trail was slow going. She found a walking stick to take some of the weight off her leg, which helped, but not enough. She made it to the trail, which looked actually well traveled, dirt packed down, lack of plant life on it. She sighed, sitting down to take a break. She had no food or water. This was looking like a more stupid, impulsive plan by the second.

She took shaky breaths, at least if she didn't move the pain subsided some in her ankle. She looked around, wondering if she should stay still to not get too far away from the portal, or if she should continue walking. She then could hear distinct rustling in the trees, and she squinted her eyes to see a four legged animal headed towards her.

"Hello?" she whispered at it.

It had a small black nose, and big oblong ears on spindly legs. She thought she had been told these animals were called deer, but she wasn't sure. She also couldn't remember what they ate, but it didn't seem to be paying her much attention as it wandered towards her slowly. Its brown wide eyes looked at her, stared at her, and it gave a small bow, if that was possible, before walking up to her. She gingerly touched its head, and it push against her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to eat, "she told it. It nudged at her hurt leg with a soft touch of its hoof as if it could sense her pain. She was less than eye-level with the deer, as she was sitting down. A Majestic, beautiful, powerful creature.

She inhaled in amazement. Earth was a beautiful place, pain almost forgotten.

"Will you keep me company until help arrives?"

It didn't answer, but circled around her protectively.

Occasionally it would stop to nibble on some leaves, and she watched it. After a while, she heard men's voices in the distance. The deer oriented to the noise for a moment, looked back at her,and then scampered away quickly. She tried to stand, which shot pain through her leg, so she waited for the men to get closer.

There was a carriage pulled by two large horses that made the visiting deer look puny by comparison. Two men riding, talking to each other bostiously, laughing and arguing though she couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

One of the men paused, tall and dark haired, looking at her with piercing blue eyes that made her want to blush. He stared for a moment too long, before turning towards his companion. The other,with long, white locks,looked at him curiously as if to say something. The dark haired man raised his hand, before the other could speak, clearly they had known each other for a long time.

She looked up at them, still alone on the side of the road, probably looking ridiculous with her walking stick and covered in dirt. He hopped off of his horse in this swift graceful movement that could have only come from far too much practice, and headed straight for her.

She'd never actually talked to a human before. Any human. And suddenly she started to panic, as she remembered the stories about human men being lawless and dangerous, how they could be lewd and were impulsive. She pushed down her panic and put on a smile, with a nervous laugh.

"I...uh, seem to have gotten myself in a predicament," she admitted, looking at him. He was tall, wearing silver armor, armed with a sword at his side. His hands were relaxed, he didn't seem afraid of her at least. He looked at her for a moment, as if he expected her to do something. She wasn't sure what that would be, so she just smiled more.

"You are hurt."

She nodded. "I broke my ankle...hunting...and I need help getting up the embankment to get back to where I need to go. Can you assist?"

The man with the white hair and green eyes had also gotten off the horse, standing back a little ways, watching the scene unfold. He didn't look nearly as relaxed, scanning the trees. He wore a clean, crisp uniform of grey, with green accents. He reminded Serenity of her guard, especially the way his eyes scanned for danger. She wondered who he was, and wondered if there was actual danger.

"Sir," he called out. "This could be a trap."

The blue eyed leader waved his hand dismissively, as if he had heard this caution a thousand times before, and bent down to eye level with her. "Can I see your ankle?"

Serenity shrugged. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. "I really just need to get up an embankment, I don't need your help otherwise."

"Nonsense," he stated, touching her ankle gently,a warm golden glow flowing out from his hands.

She thought in a panic,'Since when do Earthlings know magic!?' But she could feel her ankle healing, so she didn't protest too much. He looked at her when he touched her with a stare that felt like it went through her. He whispered,"You...you aren't human."

She scrambled backwards, the golden light disappearing although her ankle wasn't exactly fully healed. "What? Are you crazy?"she called in a bluff, standing up. It made her realize just how tall he was compared to her. Not that it mattered. "Leave me be, you've helped enough."

He grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. "Do you know who I even am?"

"No, and why should I?" She looked him directly in the eyes, strong stance, in control.

"You aren't going anywhere until you answer our questions," the White haired man stated. He made a motion with his head towards his guard, and three more appeared from the carriage. She was clearly outnumbered now.

She swallowed.

"Please, I mean you no harm,I just tripped earlier today."

"I'm connected to this planet, and you are the first person I ever run across who has not been from it."

She realized, could she have been so unlucky, that the only human family (the royal family) on this entire planet who even knew about the Moon Kingdom had found her?

"I don't believe you," she stated, blue eyes locking with his. They widened in surprise at her statement.

The white haired man had made it to her side. "You do not question the Prince of Earth. He has gone out of his way to help you, you should be thankful for his service."

She cursed mentally. She was going to be in so much trouble _if_ she got home.

"Let me go, I order you!" she commanded, looking at the five men.

The group laughed. Endymion continued. "You have to be from another planet to even try that. Who are you?" the dark haired man commanded, his power clear from his voice.

Serenity was stunned, partially by being talked back to by strangers, but more so because she wasn't quite sure how her day had deteriorated into an interplanetary incident.

Out of desperation of not knowing what to do, she let her disguise drop, standing there in the middle of the fall forest in a sleeveless long dress, tiny demur shoes, golden crescent. She stood as tall as she could (even though all of these men were at least a head taller than her). "I'm the princess of the Moon, and I'm telling you I don't care who you are. You will let me go on my way and you will never speak of this incident. Are we clear?"

The dark haired man was stunned. It was clear across his face, and he had taken a step back at the shimmering light. She noticed that the four men had put their hands on the hilts of their swords and had taken to standing around him. They were expressionless, eyes narrowed. She was a target.

"Do...do you have any idea how dangerous this forest is?! I cannot let a young princess, no matter where she may claim to be from, out on her own. You already broke your ankle, and you are lucky that's the only thing that has happened to you! You will come back to the palace with us, we are contacting your kingdom, and you will go home by escort, _if_ what you say is true!"

"Sir you believe her? The legends? They are true?"

That was the blond guard, with long curly hair and grey-blue eyes who asked. Endymion nodded. "It is not public information you understand, but yes, They are true. And I can feel it, like I feel the earth. You are going to have to trust me, and someone is going to have to notify the King. Immediately. We have a guest. Young, and naive, it seems, but an important guest."

"I can hear you, Prince…"

"Endymion," he stated, holding out his hand.

She paused, looking at it before reaching out with her own. His grip was firm but gentle, warm and soft. She was surprised that she didn't quite want to let go as she pulled her hand away. After a moment of silence in her thoughts, she refocused, standing straight. "My name is Serenity, and let me assure you I can take care of myself. "

"From the events of today thus far, it would increase the tensions of our Kingdoms for me to let you wander on your own. You understand?"

She closed her eyes. She had the distinct feeling that she was a small woman part of their

decision. But she also knew he was right. Once Queen Serenity heard of this, their treatment would be a consideration, as contact hadn't been made in at least a decade.

"Very well. If you must, lead the way."

"Will you allow me to heal your ankle all the way? I can tell it still hurts," he stated gently.

"What are you, an empath?"

"Yes."

She sighed. Her diplomacy skills were severely lacking, and this may be the most important thing she'd ever done in some ways. "Please forgive my attitude. I wasn't meaning to intrude, nor even make contact here. I was just..."

The young prince bent down, touching her ankle gently. She trailed off as she felt the golden light, so warm, his dark hair so beautiful on the top of his head. She wanted to reach out and touch him, her heart racing with the soft touch of his hand. The pain quickly disappeared.

He looked at his Generals. "The Princess and I will take the carriage, please turn us around and back to the palace. Our Journey will be delayed."

Once in the carriage, they were sitting close to each other, knees almost touching. She smiled at him though she rubbed her bare arms together. It was cool here, tiny little goose bumps quickly spread across her arms. He looked at her for a moment, before wordlessly handing her his dark outer Jacket. She pulled it haphazardly over her shoulders, it hanging loose and obviously too big. There was an awkward moment as she pulled her long pigtails from between her back and the jacket. He had this look she couldn't decipher. But the jacket was warm, and smelled...floral. Enticing actually. She shook her head at the thought.

"So, if I may ask, what were you doing in that forest?" Endymion started.

"I...honestly I was just trying to get away, and I seem to have caused more work for myself."

"And for us, it seems."

She bit her lip, looking down. "I'm not supposed to be here. Or even meet you."

"I am aware. The contact agreement between our kingdoms is very clear. And you have broken them."

She nodded. "But…"

"I can tell you are young. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not young. I'm 14,in earth years. How old are you?"

"17. The rulers of our kingdom will be displeased. We don't want your interference."

"I just wanted to get away. We don't interfere in your politics, we haven't in a very long time."

"Your presence puts that into doubt."

"I...I understand that."

He shook his head. "I don't think you do."

They fell into silence as the wooden wheels of the carriage carried them forward. The chattering of his guard, and the soft sounds of the horses kept them company. She tried not to look at him, but he was so close. His broad chest, slightly messy hair that fell into his eyes just a smidge. How he leaned back in his seat, ever so subtle frowning, as he thought. She was sure she looked ridiculous, especially to him, in a thin dress in this weather, covered in his much to big Jacket, eyes wide and startled by unfamiliar sounds. Shoes dusty from the outside.

"What's… What is Earth like?" She broke the silence.

"What do you even mean?"

"I know very little about your culture, traditions, values… Even still, everything. Like is it always this cool out? Does the moon look so small in the sky?"

He laughed, it was warm and relaxed. "You know, I could ask you the same."

Her eyes darted away as she could feel her cheeks get hot, wondering what exactly made him laugh. She hoped he didn't notice, trying to come up with something to say. "The Earth… It looks so much bigger in the sky than the moon. It's blue and green, we can see the land and water. We also see your clouds and sometimes even weather. The moon looks so drab in comparison, honestly." He nodded for her to continue.

She crossed her arms, jacket slipping off her shoulder. "I shared a fact, so it is now your turn."

"I don't know…"

"Start with your kingdom then. What is the queen like?" She adjusted the jacket, watching him watch her.

"There is no Queen, she died when I was born. My father never remarried," he stated.

She looked at him, his relaxed posture unchanged, facial expression betraying nothing. She wasn't sure what to do. "I'm sorry to hear that. The King then? Your father?"

He shook his head. "Your turn."

"The Moon only has a Queen. Queen Serenity is… An intense, thoughtful woman. She advocates for what's best for the kingdom, and staunchly pacifistic. " She pointed at him indicating it was his turn again.

"King Aithlios is a bit of a recluse, stern and guarded. He wants this kingdom to grow and prosper. But politics is more convoluted than that."

Serenity nodded. "It always is. I'm currently sitting on trade agreements and prioritized routes which is the most boring topic. But Kingdoms rise and fall by their resources. So, there I am."

"We have few women who can fulfill those roles. Your education sounds like your kingdom expects you to rule it."

Serenity laughed. "Of course my Kingdom expects me to rule. Men and women are given the same opportunities. But women, they hold the blessings of the planets… and that's highly valued."

He raised an eyebrow and began to speak, but was interrupted by a man with wavy brown hair who opened the carriage door.

"Master, we have arrived." He bowed opening the door wide, and they both exited.

The sun was setting, and the wind was starting to blow a bit harder, and Serenity gripped Endymions jacket close to try and keep warm. The castle was large, made of greystone, warm light glowing from the windows. There were people about, and each stopped to stare at her, as she looked around. She hadn't even noticed they had made it into the city. She swallowed, feeling out of place.

"Kunzite has gone ahead to notify King Aithlios of the purpose of our return," the man named Nephite supplied.

"He will know how to contact my Kingdom?" She looked at the dark haired prince. "Yes, and then we will wait for your escort's arrival, I presume. Come inside, you've already attracted far too much attention." He turned to Nephrite. "Will you find the princess something more suitable to wear?"

He nodded, following them through the large wooden doors inside, before leaving them. Serenity's first surprise was that the castle was lit entirely by firelight, the sun setting supplying little light through the windows this time of evening. The people were dressed primarily practically wearing boots, loose clothes for working, simple colors. From seeing more people it should have been clear to Serenity he was a Prince, litteral shining armor, the four companions dressed so elegantly compared to the other people here. But comparatively to her kingdom, everyone seemed underdressed for the Royal Palace of Earth. But, she didn't say anything, choosing to follow down the pathway as the Prince led her through the castle without a word. Serenity tried to remember the twists and turns of the hall, in case she needed to run for it. They came to an ornate set of carved doors, which Serenity assumed led to the throne room. Two silent men stood before them staring at her intently. She shifted uncomfortably, looking at Endymion briefly for a moment. "Is there anything I should know before we go inside?"

"Be polite, don't say to much."

She was about to ask what that meant, when the doors began to open. She quickly handed back his coat to Endymion (though, she immediately regretted it due to the cold) and followed a few steps behind him.

King Aithlios was standing, though she wouldn't have known if it was unusual. A tall, lanky man with gray hair and a thin face. Who, unlike his son, didn't wear armor, but a suit with a thick cape to keep warm. Kunzite stood beside him, holding what Serenity recognized as a communication crystal, the only other piece of magic she had seen. She followed Endymion's movements and bowed on one knee, looking down. When he stood, she stood again. She didn't speak. The King stared at her for a moment, stepping down the few steps from the dias. He reached up and touched the crescent of her forehead, rubbing it with his thumb.

"You are a daughter of Artemis," he stated quietly, almost in wonderment. "I trust my son has treated you well?"

She nodded, not really understanding the reference. "He has been most kind. I must apologize for my intrusion."

"Nonsense," he stated. "I have not heard from your kingdom in so long, I wondered if your people even still existed. I have already spoken to Queen Serenity, who stated she would be coming personally to retrieve you."

The Princess nodded, though if Queen Serenity was coming herself, she knew she was in quite the amount of trouble.

"We will revisit the terms of our contact agreement when she arrives. For now, Endymion, please make sure she is comfortable."

"Your highness," Serenity addressed, "I must confess I do not understand why our Kingdoms do not engage in a relationship. There could be much...benefit."

He looked at her, shaking his head. "If I speak freely, will it offend?"

"No."

"Our mutual history- Your ancestors, trapezed around this world masquerading as gods. It is not to our benefit to be controlled by outside forces who do not have our interests at heart. I will not leave us vulnerable to that sort of influence, though we do have a matter to discuss."

Serenity opened her mouth to respond, and then shut it. She hadn't been expecting that response. Endymion looked between his guards, his father's behavior and the princess.

"I wish you no harm," she finally said, bowing her head. She took a step back from him, feeling he was too close.

"That is the thing, young Serenity. I'm not sure your ancestors did either. But your presumptions...they remove our rights. We will revisit this conversation when the proper authority arrives. I do not wish to discuss our history further with a child. Endymion, make sure she is comfortable. I expect that the Queen will arrive within the hour." He looked at the three guards. "Until then, she is to be protected like my son. No harm can come to her while she is here. Am I clear?"

Each of the guards nodded.

Nephrite entered being followed by a young woman with a folded garment. She nodded her head. "This cape should keep you warm during your stay."

Serenity took the gray-silver garment, wrapping it around her shoulders and fastening the metal clasp. It came to mid knee, and didn't exactly match her dress, but was soft and thick. She smiled at the woman with a nod. "Thank you." It had a hood, but she didn't pull it up. She then followed Endymion out of the room, who lead her to a warm study with thick padded chairs and a roaring fire. The guards followed. He gestured for her to sit.

Serenity looked at him, the firelight giving him a soft, warm glow as he sat in the chair across from her. Endymion's expressions were subtle and calm. She couldn't quite read what he was thinking, and it fascinated her. He caught her staring, locking his eyes with hers for a moment of silence too long to ignore. She felt her cheeks become warm again, and not from the fireplace. She looked away, pushing a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She saw him just watching her and waiting for her to talk. She cleared her throat to give her another second to find something to say.

"He called me a daughter of Artemis. Was does that even mean?"

Endymion shook his head. "You...you don't know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

"A long time ago, a woman came to Earth...she was rumored to be a goddess, protector of women. She...had plans for our world. They didn't work. Due to the crescent, like yours, she was rumored to be the goddess of the moon."

"How long ago?" Serenity wasn't sure if humans were aware quite how long lifespans of lunar royals could be. He could literally be talking about her _mother_.

"I don't know. Maybe 700, 800 years. It's been quite a long time." No wonder Queen Serenity didn't want her to come here.

"Has the no contact agreement really gone on for that long?"

He nodded. "Though, your queen does check in with us, about once every ten years. And, we can contact her if there is a dire need, I guess. We never have."

"My Kingdom is very different than this place. Maybe, one day you should come see it."

He looked at her with curious eyes. "I'm…" he trailed off as he heard Kunzite speaking outside.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm have orders not to let anyone see the Princess except her guard when they arrive."

"I am part of her guard. Let me see Serenity now!"

"I don't believe it, you are a small woman! Who would choose..." he started, the low voice sounding quite patronizing.

Endymion opened the door, to stare at a tall blonde with loose hair tied back with a red bow in an orange dress. She looked at Kunzite with fierce eyes, her hands in fists. She looked ready to punch him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Endymion asked.

She looked at him, Seeing Serenity standing behind him looking at her with a smirk. Instead of answering him directly, she pushed past him to look eye to eye with her charge. "Princess, don't you ever do something so stupid ever again!"

"I'm fine." She waved her off. "I'm assuming my mother is here as well?"

"Yes, and Jupiter." He voice dropped to a whisper, "Tell these men that I could break them in two."

Serenity shook her head. "Venus, now is not the time." She looked at the man with the white hair. " She is a part of my guard, I apologize we do things differently than in your Kingdom."

He looked at them, lips thin. "I don't think you know what a guard is supposed to do. I will remain with you as ordered by King Aithlios until your departure."

Venus turned to look at him, face clearly looking insulted. Serenity placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her face changed as she looked between Serenity and Endymion, back and forth as if she was seeing something no one else could see.

"Venus, what are you doing? Please this is not the time to be...rude?"

She shook her head. "Can...can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

She looked at Endymion who nodded, directing Kunzite to the door. Venus grabbed her hand, pulling them into the corner with a low voice.

"That's the Prince of Earth, right?"

Serenity nodded.

"Do...do you like him?"

"What?! I told you I'm not interested in dating...AND he's _expressly forbidden._ What did you see?"

Venus shook her head. "I don't know...but you two...are connected. Be careful."

Serenity looked at Venus, who stared at the door with an peculiar expression.

"Venus, can we get through this meeting and get home before you start this insanity?"

She gave a short laugh. "Yes, let's get you home."

Venus and Serenity left the room. "Please direct us to where we are to meet the King."

Back through the hallways, Princess Serenity and Venus were brought to a conference room where the King and Queen Serenity were already talking.

"Come sit, Serenity," her mother commanded, and she complied. Venus stood at the door next to Kunzite, looking at him as he rolled his eyes at her. She couldn't believe it, shooting him a silent glare. He just shifted, cape pulling back to showing her the hilt of his sword as a direct power play.

The Royal family of Earth and the family of the Moon Kingdom sat face to face. "My daughter does not wish to intrude...she has been expressly taught that this is not a planet we are to visit."

"But maybe, this visit comes at a good time," King Aithlios stated. "I...we have a problem, and I think you may be able to help."

Queen Serenity tilted her head to the side. "What is the matter?"

"We...our women. They are dying young and without children. We do not know why they are cursed. Your ancestors, they...were able to help us once. Maybe they can again."

Queen Serenity paused before replying. The Princess could tell this was an unexpected development. "I will have a scientist come to examine someone who you suspect is afflicted. I'm not sure if there is much we can do. But I do hope that...maybe we will be able to open communications if it goes well."

He nodded. "Your assistance is a test. We...may need your help, but we do not want your guidance. Do you understand?"

"Your Kingdom is your own," the Queen stated, standing. "Come Serenity, we must get you home."

A bright light appeared in the room, and the Queen, Princess and Jupiter and Venus disappeared into thin air, leaving stunned silence by the men.

As they were back on in their own palace, Princess Serenity turned to her mother and started to talk freely "Mother, I…"

Queen Serenity shook her head. "I spent many young years on that planet, that I cannot regret, even if the men there cannot and do not understand. But, they are asking for our help, and our help they will receive. They may not be a part of this kingdom, but in a way, they have always been my people, and I will not forget that."

* * *

Serenity and Usagi awoke with a start.

Her mother's words ringing around in her head. _They have always been my people._ Serenity sighed, staring at the white ceiling. Usagi started asking questions about the dream, what she had seen, and Serenity shook her head as if Usagi would be able to see the motion.

Her mother would want her to help these people if she could… but how...how could she feel connected? She got up and sighed, looking for something to wear.

' _What are you doing?_ ' Usagi asked.

' _We are going to visit Setsuna.'_

A little later, Serenity stared at the coastal beach house in front of her, sitting high off a cliff and huge, especially for Tokyo standards. From what Usagi had said, the Outer Senshi had been well off in this time, and no kidding. It was the nicest residential dwelling she'd seen since she'd gotten to modern day Tokyo, this coastal, multiple story home with the glass windows overlooking the sea. The trip had taken slightly longer than expected, as Haruka and Michiru weren't concerned about public transit access, but Usagi and Serenity didn't mind.

Serenity walked up to the door, and before she could raise her hand to knock, Setsuna answered the door.

Aside from the week prior when Serenity had been too distracted by her own anger to actually notice Setsuna, she believed this was the only other time she'd even seen the mysterious woman in civilian clothes.

Her clothes were business casual, a black top with maroon suit jacket and pencil skirt, and put together as if she had all the time in the world to plan, dark green hair pulled back from her face carefully accentuating those dark eyes and skin. She warmly smiled, with a brief glance at their bracelet.

"Welcome, Serenity. I've been expecting you."

"Of course you have," Serenity replied, taking off her shoes and taking in the gorgeous room.

She immediately recognized the large art piece with a golden frame, the greens and blues and gold dusk on Neptune, the soft accents of color influenced by myth and magic. Her breath hitched, had Michiru painted from memory?

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Extraordinary. Where are the outer senshi anyway?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Serenity followed Setsuna into the kitchen, where she moved away some bright boxes of tea to the side for a positively ancient tin.

"Do you still drink the same tea?"

"Only the best in time."

Serenity laughed, honestly laughed, as the guardian of time waited for the kettle to boil.

"When is it from anyway?"

"China, early 1800's. It is called Da Hong Pao. It's still made today, but would take the riches of a Kingdom to buy it at the rate I drink it… so, I improvise." She gave Serenity a mischievous smile.

Serenity nodded. "I remember how my mother loves that tea, when she would visit you…" Setsuna gave her a quiet, contemplative look, while Serenity realized her mistake. "I must confess, for me time seems confusing at the moment. I don't quite understand how I came to be here."

Setsuna nodded, carefully pouring their tea, and handing her the cup. "I fear I don't understand myself, except I know you didn't arrive here through the timestream, if that's what you are asking."

They headed back to the living room, where Setsuna gestured for her to sit. Serenity sat on the modern white loveseat. Internally, Usagi watched Setsuna carefully, reflecting on how Setsuna's expressions seemed more open, like when she was talking to Haruka, Michiru or Hotaru. Usagi was certain Setsuna would never address her like this. It was disconcerting, and Usagi could relate to how Serenity had insisted that all of the Senshi were different to her. This side of Setsuna felt different to Usagi.

"It wasn't a question, really. Just for me, it seems so recent," she trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I apologize for my behavior towards you."

"I've had a long time to reflect, Serenity. Time moves more or less linearly for me, after all."

"More or less?"

She spoke deliberately, pausing between words, "Hiccups, occasional adventures, and tea. So, more or less." She took another sip of the tea.

"I hope I'm not being intrusive, but I do have questions."

"If you were being intrusive, I would have just not been here. I'm a hard woman to catch unawares."

"I don't remember you being so...free with your words."

"I haven't been in the presence of royalty who remembers decorum for quite the while, if you forgive my manners."

"You've lost all the rigidness without most of the formality. It is familiar and refreshing to me." Usagi felt surprised at Serenity's words, when she could feel the depths of emotion, the purpose of the visit. Somewhere in there maybe was familiarity, but Usagi certainly didn't feel it.

"But I believe it is you who is here for a reason."

Serenity sighed. "I need to ask you some history, about the Silver Crystal, about...my mother."

"Why?"

"I had a dream. Queen Serenity, she used to visit the Earth, correct? A long time before I was born."

"Yes, she did. She thought that she could help them grow, to connect to the earth and to the magic it had within it." Setsuna shook her head. "It didn't work. They...weren't ready."

"Are they ready now?"

Setsuna looked taken aback. "What your mother did then isn't even something to consider in this time. You must... make sure that the Earth stays protected from outside forces. We cannot afford to lose it as well."

"I...how can I connect to this time?"

"You...Serenity, married the Prince of Earth. Regardless of your feelings, you are connected. You pledged yourself to this planet, as he pledged himself to your kingdom. It is your duty to use the crystal for this planet's prosperity."

"But, I don't understand the silver crystal. How... why did my mother die but Usagi live when using it? They've both...brought people back"

Setsuna looked at Serenity with a soft, gentle smile, "Serenity, may I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Are you asking out of a need for knowledge, or asking out of grief?"

Serenity took a slow sip her tea to give herself a second to compose herself. Usagi felt the deep vulnerability that she managed to suppress with such a small movement. ' _How did you learn to do that?'_ But Serenity didn't answer.

Setsuna continued, the princess' reaction answer enough. "I'm not sure if all the knowledge in the world will answer that question. At least, from what I've been told, it has its own sort of consciousness. But regardless, I can safely say nothing you can do will bring her back."

Usagi tried to reach out to Serenity in her crippling sorrow, but really was overwhelmed by it herself. She also felt a connection to the Queen of the Moon. Serenity started to speak, careful pretenses lost as she spoke with urgency "But what if her soul is out there? What if…"

"Princess…" Setsuna interrupted, "I've been alive a very, very long time and there are things that are just matters of the heart, and of faith. How we mourn falls into those two, and the silver crystal might just as well. The latter is for you to decide."

"But I…"

Setsuna stood up, crossing the room and sat on the couch next to Serenity. "She was a wise and lovely woman, of course you miss her, and her guidance."

Setsuna welcomed the smaller women to cry in her arms, bridging the gap of time.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, The movie is about to start!" Usagi called out from the living room couch, curled under a large fluffy pink blanket. She'd tucked it around her body into a cocoon not because it was cold, but because it was just comfortable.

"Okay honey, the popcorn is almost ready," her mom's sing song voice called out from the kitchen, sounds of pops escaping from the microwave.

Usagi leaned back with a relaxed yawn. She had all of her comforts within reach: a good romance drama, a warm blanket and popcorn. Shingo had some sports competition that somehow Kenji ended up volunteered for, so the women of the house were in for a night together.

Usagi wasn't sure if it was Serenity's longing, or the fact she hadn't spent much time at home recently, but she was really relishing the simple joy of an uncomplicated evening at home.

Ikuko entered the living room in her most comfortable pajamas, wavy dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She plopped down playfully, a little too energetic for her age, and after searching for the remote started the stream of "Not My Dream." A tragic romance movie of betrayal, intrigue and hope. It was one of those quickly done made for TV movies, the ones that one secretly watches because of not how good they are, but because of how bad they are, with the over acting, ridiculous score and noticeable tropes. It was perfect.

Usagi snuggled close, partly for prime popcorn access, and Ikuko put her hand around her shoulder with a little squeeze, "I've missed my little girl." She stated while watching Usagi grab a handful of popcorn "Mostly because she ate less when she was smaller."

"Mom!" Usagi cried out in indignation, while Ikuko patted her onago's.

"You're not home often, so I have to tease you when I can."

Usagi stuck out her tongue at her Mother, but was quickly distracted as the movie progressed. The main character, a slender beautiful woman was waiting at a restaurant for her boyfriend to appear. The camera panned to him with another woman, enjoying her affection, flirting...as the protagonist waited alone, watching other couples in their affection for emotional effect.

From an outside observer, it was easy to see the relation between the two Tsukino women.

The way they both got into the drama of the movie (how could _he_ lie to her like that!) followed by (how could _she_ believe _him!)_ with an intense score as the guy-she-deserves tries to woo over her betrayed heart.

There was intense popcorn sharing, as Usagi leaned against her mom and hiding her eyes during the over amplified emotional intensity when she discovered the tangle web of cheating leading into her dark personal despair. Followed quickly by the tragic accident involving the true love interest, a kind hearted gentleman who wanted nothing but the best. Of course, the tragic accident that makes her realize her love, as he lies near death.

Between the two Tsukino's there could not be enough tissues and popcorn in the world.

Usagi could feel Serenity's thoughts as an overarching commentary of their family moment. There was bafflement about how she could enjoy such trite entertainment, followed by astonishment in how enjoyable this was. There was the warmth welcoming smile of Ikuko egging on her daughter's emotions. There was delight in how Usagi in turn egged her mother right back, full of smiles and giggles. Serenity was amazed at the scene: the crunch of popcorn, the unabashed oily hands, and the discarded tissues surrounding them haphazardly. Meanwhile, Usagi clung to the normality of it all, the teenage girl sharing popcorn with her mother over a romantic tale without judgement or expectations or fear.

Just overly salty popcorn, silly tears, laughter and family. No more, no less.

Serenity relished the little moment as an observer, taking bits of Usagi's emotions as her own allowing herself to believe, if for a moment, this was her life. Her chance to be something entirely different, unburdened, simple, carefree.

The movie progressed towards the ending rather quickly, which included a classic ballroom scene filled with the finale confession and proposal.

Serenity watched with amazement with how little formal dancing styles had changed over time, each couple delicately moving through the crowd to the beat of the music, guiding each other along in harmony.

"I wish Mamo-chan would take me ballroom dancing" Usagi wistfully commented.

Ikuko glanced over at her daughter. "You know that Kenji and I have the annual ball we attend for his newspaper. Though I can't say that either your father or I have ever really danced. I'm just not sure how and keep trying to get him to do lessons."

"I...I could teach you?" Usagi looked at her mom.

"Usagi, you can barely walk in a straight line."

"Mom," she paused with a sigh, "That might be true, but Mamo-chan taught me how to dance. And I'm kind of good at it. Want me to show you?" She _couldn't_ explain the connection to her past life, but she could use her skills. She untangled herself from the blanket and held out her hands to her mom for her to take. "Come on, it will be fun!"

Ikuko looked at her daughters bright smile and intense blue eyes, and said "Okay, but if you step on my toes, you get to do extra chores this week."

"And if you step on mine, you can't bother me about my grades all week!" Usagi quipped back, "Sound like a deal?"

"I think you'll do a lot of chores."

"I think you'll have to find compliments for your dear daughter, or at least hold your tongue." She winked with a giggle.

Usagi with a little bit of thought could remember Serenity's fond memories of being taught to ballroom dance as a young child. Queen Serenity patiently showing her step after step, guiding her along with encouragement and patience. The queens silver blue eyes would sparkle, and she would sit on the floor, humming a little tunes as little Serenity practice steps with imaginary partners.

Usagi forced herself back into the present moment, looking at her and her mothers feet.

"So, I'll lead. The first thing to know is that the basic waltz is a box step. So, you start with your feet about hips width apart like so." She stood relaxed, raising her hands for an imaginary partner as she had done in her past life, next to her present mom. "A little farther apart, it should feel natural though." She paused while Ikuko mom nodded. "So, I'll teach you to lead, and then I'll teach you the partner part. The Waltz, like the music playing in the movie, starts with a basic box step. You start with your left foot, step forward, then your right. Then you bring your left foot to your right. Next, step back with your right foot, then left foot with distance between them, about the same amount of distance as before. After that move your right foot to touch your left foot. That's it. Like your are drawing little boxes on the floor. You repeat from there."

She repeated the steps a few times with her mom following along. "Here, now you will lead and I will follow so you can get the feel. Then I'll teach you how to follow, because it is basically doing the box backwards."

She took her mom's hands, confidently placing them on her body. She laughed. "Mom, no reason to be stiff, relax. Just step, one...two...three." They started slowly, picking up a little speed.

And then communicator beeped from where it was sitting on the side table.

"Mom, I really need to take this phone call." Usagi stated, breaking their dance, grabbing the communicator and going into the other room far enough away that her mother couldn't hear.

"Battle near Juban Inari Shrine."Minako yelled as Ami sent over the exact coordinates, and Usagi could hear a terrifying roar in the background. She put her thumb on the speaker to dull the sound, but the connection was cut off quickly.

Usagi knew, especially after the last battle she needed to get there quickly.

She popped back into the living room, to see her mom still practicing waltz steps. "Mom, I've got to go...Makoto's boyfriend broke up with her and she's seriously upset, I'll be back later."

She grabbed her shoes, not bothering to change from her pajamas. "Usagi, aren't you going to change?"

"Makoto won't care, besides I'll likely end up crashing over there if she's super upset. Remember, she lives alone and she doesn't have anybody to talk too."

"Be careful...Call me when you get there?" Usagi didn't catch the worried hesitant look in her Mother's eyes, but Serenity did. Serenity chose not to comment on it in the moment.

"Of course, I will. Love you mom." She slipped on her tennis shoe and was out the door.

Less than a block later, she reached to the sky and called her transformation phrase allowing the power of the Silver Crystal to envelop her, transforming her into the magical superhero Sailor Moon. She leapt onto a rooftop, headed directly towards danger.

Usagi noticed Serenity's previous coursing anxiety turning into something more assured...maybe even trust? She really didn't have time to ponder.

This part of Azabu Juban was filled with tall apartment buildings, the Juban Inari Shrine tucked in-between modern city sprawl, a little beacon of peace on a cluttered Tokyo street. Usagi scanned the scene as she got close, panicked a little by what she saw. Sailor Uranus was laying face down in the middle of the street, Neptune beside her trying to help her up. Michiru's fierce eyes focused on the flying monster above them. It was a large looming flying black bird of thick pitch black goo, with a wingspan easily as wide as the road. The talons looked razor sharp and dripped the black ooze onto the pavement far below. The only color aside from abyss black was the blood red glowing eyes sat on its head. It's roar from its long duck-like beak was deafening in person, shockwaves pushing her back. It followed with feather like objects that would fly off randomly, deadly projectiles aimed at the nearest moving senshi.

Which now happened to be Sailor Moon, as she entered from the rooftop. She lept down towards the other Senshi, the fall a little further than comfortable, her stomach lurching. She landed gracefully enough near Sailor Mercury, thin blue visor covering her eyes. Mercury rattled off information at the Senshi about their nemesis.

Jupiter called lightning from the heavens while screaming, "We've have to get that monstrosity out of the sky!" The hot-white arcs slammed into it without mercy, but it didn't have any effect aside from angering the beast. It sent out more percussive waves which knocked over most of the group. Then it dived towards them the hulking flying mass slamming into the ground hard enough to crack the asphalt. Sailor Neptune, Uranus and Venus barely got out of the way, frighteningly close to the wingspan. "Please tell me Mars is on her way!" She heard Venus call out. She tried to loop her magical orange chain around some part of it, but the size and her angle were no good. It batted it away with a simple movement of its wings, Sailor Venus flying with the other end of the chain until she let go, slamming into a metal gate with a thud. The Monster took back off into the air reading itself for another attack.

Mercury replied "She's maybe five minutes away!"

Five minutes is a long time in battle.

"How can that thing even fly!?" Sailor Uranus screamed in frustration, before throwing a world shaking attack at the thing.

It responded with tar covered projectiles, one of which slammed into Sailor Moon's thigh when she didn't jump away fast enough. She cried out, as the featherlike dart burned, and the wound was fairly deep, sitting right below the hem of her blue mini skirt. She was about to yank it out, but Mercury yelled out "Don't pull it out!" before she could, which is in fact sound medical advice.

Usagi took sharp breaths through clenched teeth trying to clear her thoughts, eyes never leaving the looming creature in the sky. Serenity's panic, plus searing pain were making it incredibly hard to think. Most importantly, she needed to make sure she didn't get hit again.

 _Where was Endymion?_

Serenity's fear was strong enough to cause a reaction from the silver crystal tucked away in her pink brooch, the white light expanding from her chest a beam headed directly towards the enemy. It hit the black goo, piercing through wing but wasn't quite concentrated enough of an attack to be able to defeat the enemy.

But it did plummet out of the sky, gravity yanking it down as soon as gargantuan bird couldn't fly. The Senshi scattered away to avoid being crushed.

Sailor Saturn went after it with her long glave, attempting to slice at the wing. But before she could arrive it screamed out, each of them slamming into buildings around it. In that moment Usagi saw out of the corner of her eye red rose projectiles headed towards its beady red eyes.

Direct hit.

The eyes shattered red glass-like shards falling towards the ground, and Usagi could hear terrifying human screams.

Even though her thigh was still impaled, instinctively she fell to the ground, hands covering her ears curling herself into a ball. She couldn't feel her own pain through whatever the creature released.

She felt a powerful waves of sorrow, of death, tearing into her very soul. Hundreds of thousands of collective painful cries. She felt betrayal and abandonment of a _people_.

There was a burning white light, that came from herself, though she didn't recognize it. She couldn't feel it its warmth even though it was bright white hot against her chest, mind locked into a darkness invasive enough for her to not to recognize her birthright. She couldn't know it through the oppressive inundation of the feelings of the forsaken voices a long-festering pain released into the world and directly into her soul.

And her world went black.

The Senshi stood around her, the monster vaporized into dust, the limp body of their princess on the black asphalt, eyes closed. Her scream echoed in their minds, unable to hear what she heard. Her silence was far worse.

Tuxedo Mask leapt next to the fallen figure, relieved to see the bow of her Senshi uniform rising up and down with her breath, that her injuries were just limited to her leg and probably the energy draw. He could feel her life force, that it was steady, calm albeit drained. Mercury was next to him, visor scanning for vital signs. She immediately gave a report to them as the rest of the Senshi gathered around before he could articulate it.

"Aside from the stab wound, she's uninjured. She's drained from using the Crystal, but she's physically fine. We should move her to a safe location, and remove the projectile. She'll wake up on her own in a few hours."

Tuxedo Mask carefully lifted her body, making sure not to get tangled in her long blond streams of hair. "My place. Its relatively close. I should have the necessary supplies." Thin trail of blood oozed from the wound, intermixing with the black globs attached to the feather.

"Lets go."

Getting nine women into his small one bedroom Tokyo apartment unnoticed takes skill. He sent the girls through the main entrance while he and his charge entered through the balcony window. They would be up in a few minutes. He stripped the blankets off the bed, and laid her down carefully, softly kissing her forehead before going to collect medical supplies from the bathroom and unlock the door.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Please Review :) Continued Thanks to those who review, follow, beta and bug me.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. I hope you enjoy. After this chapter things get lighter again, we get to have more fun, more romance and resolve the story! Thanks so much to those who review, those who beta and those who bug me on tumblr.

* * *

Generally, the Earth cast blue tinged shadows on the Lunar soil, few hours before the sun would rise. Lunarians were not accustomed to darkness, between the sun and the moon rarely left them without some light across the landscape.

But true darkness came. Darkness with eyes, haunting red eyes. Evil red eyes relishing in destruction. Metalia.

Princess Serenity saw her, the cloud of evil rising on the horizon. She could hear the screams, the panic, confusion. Its echoes through marble halls, and carefully curated landscapes were inescapable. She could see the tenseness of her once jovial guards, the hurried whispers, and the panic in the Queens eyes.

This scene had played out before, and would play out again in her head. The last days of the Moon Kingdom: the final stand.

They had lost.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes tight, trying to will herself away. Back to the present moment, to wake herself up. She wasn't here, it wasn't happening. It was over. Done. Gone. Dead.

But it felt so incredibly real.

Suddenly she was in a field, the Earth was back illuminating dead bodies littering the ground. She stared at the awkward, unnatural angles of limbs, soldiers sprawled out where they had fallen. The blue tinge of the earth making their lifeless forms look cold and haunted.

The bodies were still screaming. Dead screaming bodies. She covered her ears, but the screaming didn't lesson, she couldn't get it to stop. It ripped through her as if she didn't even have a physical form. She remembered the red glowing eyes shattering from a precise rose, some battle on the Earth a millennia from now, the red eyes so like that of the demon that took this land.

Her voice joined the cacophony, forming nonsensical words, pleading to the sky to make it stop. Tears streamed from her eyes, body collapsing to the unforgiving ground. She was enveloped in the pain of a civilization, of war lost to time and memory. She could feel every single one of them, so much so she'd forgotten her own name. All she could do was plead and beg.

Then there was silence, her wracking sobs echoing across lifeless plains. Her body curled tense, tears flowing harder than they ever had. She'd never felt so cold, so hurt, so... _responsible._

Suddenly, the princess felt a soft hand brushing her hair, and she looked up ready to back away. But, she saw a far familiar figure: white dress, silver grey eyes, long strands of silver hair with the softest, saddest smile. She launched herself forward, to grab the legs of her mother, trying to hold onto anything in this world, to pass through her, stumbling back to the ground.

The princess cried out, a sobbing heap not bothering to look back at the apparition now behind her.

Also dead. She was lost in searing sorrow.

"Serenity." The voice was calm, patient, and steady. The ghost-queen kneed next to the sobbing royal, a sad look crossing her face. She looked at her own hand, carefully reaching out to the crying figures shoulder, to make contact for a split second before losing solid form. For the briefest second, heartache crossed the wise silver grey eyes, before she closed them looking like she was taking a breath. "Usagi, Serenity. Please, look at me. I don't have much time here."

The princess was lost in stream of consciousness, muttered words flowing "Mother, make it stop...please why I am I even alive or here? Why do they scream? I can't change it...just let me end…"

"Sweetest child. Please, take some breaths."

Serenity followed her mothers command, trying to pull herself together, though the task felt insurmountable.

"Why?" She looked directly at the silver eyes, filled with complexity from the beyond.

The queen shook her head. "All kingdoms fall. All of us die. That is the cycle of the universe."

"Why so much pain? Why now? Why am I even here?"

"You're connected to the birth of the universe, Serenity. You are connected to everyone."

"I...I don't understand. That doesn't answer my questions."

"Help them to let go, to move on to the next world. Only you can do that. They are trapped between… they have not been able to move on."

"How?"

"Honor them."

"I've killed some of them when we were fighting..."

Serenity shook her head. "You destroyed a form they took, yes. But you cannot destroy a soul. Nothing can. Not even the Silver Crystal. Your guardians hold the answers you seek. As...for us…"

"Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to lead, I don't know any of it. I can't, I'm not strong enough." The words were rushed.

"You are more than strong enough. Both of you, but I only say that because you feel separate. It will not always be that way. Serenity, you and Usagi together are perfectly capable of everything. You are the same, but you also have vitally different perspectives. It is only together that the best future will come. Usagi's life is my gift to you, it is the gift of the Crystal for all of your, and my own sacrifice. The ability to know and cherish the normal, the peace of a life fulfilled. So you may grant that to others. That you will find each moment precious."

"All we can feel is their pain, we can't feel anything else."

"You can teach them peace. You must end their suffering."

The queens form started to flicker away.

Serenity voice broke as she called out to her "Please don't leave us."

"I never truly leave you. I love you. I'm proud of you. Go." And she disappeared, leaving the Princess in the ruins of her kingdom alone once more.

"Don't leave us…" She cried into the vast sky, voice breaking.

"Usagi!" A familiar male voice was calling her name.

Her eyes fluttered open to intense blue eyes staring right at her, his hand gently placed on her shoulder.

"I'm right here," he said reassuringly, gently touching the side of her face, wiping away tears that were still falling. "Did you have a nightmare? Are you okay?"

She shook her head, unwilling to speak. Outside of her vision, she felt impossibly drained, so tired. She wasn't even sure how she was awake and breathing. She wanted to sit up but couldn't quite find energy.

"You used the Crystal pretty strongly. You need to rest."

"Help me sit up. Are the senshi here?"

He nodded. "They are worried about you. Though my apartments a bit small for all of the senshi, you know."

She gave a weak smile. He leaned over her, his mouth breathing into her neck, as he lifted her up and sat her against the headboard. He kissed her forehead, before pulling up the blankets around her. She reached out and clung to his dark shirt. The warmth and gentle touch just amplified the pain she had experienced, the contrast so wide. Her body started involuntarily shaking, she didn't realize how cold she was, how emotionally drained she was, how utterly spent she felt.

He held her close, whispering comforting words, providing little kisses between the blond buns in her hair rocking her back and forth. She clung to his stability, his realness the earth scent, the warmth of his body. She allowed the embrace to become her world momentarily as much as she could. Because she couldn't forget the last moments, or the screams still echoing in her head. But she could forget the isolation and loneliness, because the queen was right. She wasn't alone.

He is right here.

She looked down, noticing she was in the pink pajamas she'd left home in and not transformed. It was a tangible reminder she was still Usagi Tsukino regardless of her experiences. Her brain was too foggy to reflect on the importance that Queen Serenity had given her life, marking her experiences as equal to that of her past princess self. That moment would come.

There was a soft knock on the door, which Mamoru answered with "Come in."

Haruka entered, her long arms carrying a large fluffy blanket. "Blankets warm, time to switch?"

Mamoru noticed Usagi sat up straighter, trying to look more alert and healthy. Usagi nodded gratefully. "How'd-"

Mamoru answered before she could finish. "Ami said that you were having a hard time keeping your body temperature up, so we were trying to keep you warm. We've been using the dryer and switching them out every once in awhile."

"She's right, I am freezing. At home I have an electric blanket I sometimes use. "

"That could have saved Mamoru some coins, kitten. Here." The tall blonde carefully replaced the warm blanket around her. Usagi sighed contentedly. "You all spoil me."

"I'll take this blanket for later. It's Makoto's turn to Journey to the Laundry room. Want me to send anyone in?"

"Haruka, I need some time alone with Mamoru first. But make sure they all know I'm okay. And there is really no reason for you all to stay."

"Are you sure? You know we will stay."

"I know, but I'm fine."

Mamoru and Haruka gave her a nearly identical looks, a looks that clearly stated 'you are lying to me.' One of those looks where they looked right through her, trying to understand her emotional state without asking. She waved Haruka off, falling back against the headboard as soon as she was out of sight with a heavy sigh.

"She's so different." It was the voice of Serenity, staring at the closed bedroom door. "Softer maybe."

"Just to you," Mamoru stated simply before sitting next to her in the bed. She immediately leaned against him trying to draw upon his quiet strength. He looked at her for a brief moment in silence before instructing ,"You should just rest."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Then I've rested enough."

"What happened? You were crying in your sleep."

She closed her eyes tight to keep the tears from flowing freely. "When, when you destroyed the eye of the monster what happened? On the battlefield?"

"All of a sudden you were screaming, the crystal went off, the monster was destroyed and you passed out. It was very sudden and unexpected."

Serenity briefly thought about using the Crystal, and now, so close to death, how she accepted it. It did not frighten her, or maybe it was Usagi's calm and sheer determination. Her thoughts were so exhausted. She could go back to that later. They were in agreement, the screaming had to stop. They had to help them.

Usagi became quiet.

Too quiet.

Mamoru had let a few minutes pass, hoping she would again speak. As he was about to speak, she spoke again

"Endymion?"

"I'm here, Ren. What happened?"

"The monsters...The, the dead...the bodies...No _people_ , they won't stop screaming. They won't stop haunting me. And then mother appeared and I begged her to tell me anything I could do...She said there was really nothing to do except…"

"Except what Ren?"

"That...That I needed to honor them by helping them move on to ...I guess wherever they were meant to go after they died. I just didn't know how to do that when I was responsible. This is my fault. How do I honor those whose lives I took away?"

Endymion eyes widened, but he just pulled her into a tight embrace. "It is not your fault. It isn't our fault. Kingdoms fall, Serenity." He knew she would need to hear these words for a long time to come.

Serenity gave a bitter laugh, "That is exactly what my mother said."

"She's not wrong."

"I can't get them out of my head. They need to be at peace, but I have no idea where to begin. Mother said my guardians would know, but why would they?"

"You need to talk to Rei."

"Why Rei?"

"She's kind of an expert on the spiritual realm of things, being a Shinto Priestess. If anyone knows what to do, it will be her."

"Okay...I...Everyone will be too much. Tell them I'm okay and send them home. But I'll talk to Rei. It is important too wait." He sat her back, pausing for a moment to use his thumb to brush tears from her eyes.

He stepped away from her giving her one last glance. She looked so small under the blanket, her eyes with dark circles. He knew, he could feel that she was barely keeping her eyes open, but that she was determined to have this conversation now and not later. She gave him an encouraging smile.

She was always so strong.

He opened the bedroom door to the voices of the women sitting around the room having a quiet discussion.

"She's awake. She says she is okay. She only wants to talk to Rei, and stated she wanted everyone else to go. I think she's going to fall back asleep very soon. She's exhausted."

The Senshi looked at Rei as if she knew the answer to Usagi's specific requests.

Rei looked at them and Mamoru before asking "Why me?"

"She'll explain. It is complicated."

The woman said their goodbyes to each other. Rei assured them she would call with any information she received, and a discussion to schedule a meeting for the next evening.

Rei entered followed by Mamoru. "Hey." Rei said quietly, brushing her hair behind her ear the way she did when she was nervous, but somehow made her look so self assured at the same time.

Usagi smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm just tired."

"You were stabbed. You screamed absolute murder. That isn't _normal_ even for us."

"Yeah, but you all patched me up before I even woke up."

"You weren't screaming because of the pain. I don't know what happened, but _something_ did."

"You couldn't hear them either?" Usagi took a deep breath.

"Who?"

"Them. All of them." Involuntarily, the tears started falling again. "It isn't a monster. They...are people. Trapped, angry, betrayed people."

"How do you know this?" Mamoru asked prompting her along even though he'd heard the answer already. He sat back on the bed pulling her close.

Usagi closed her eyes, not even bothering to look at Rei as she spoke. "We can hear them. When he shattered the eye we could hear them, feel them, all of their emotions, all of their words. Two, we were told that they are souls? We had a vision..."

"By we who do you mean?"

"Serenity and I."

Rei rubbed her temples. "Who are you right now?"

Serenity and Usagi were so inundated with exhaustion, and feelings that they weren't exactly even sure. She shrugged. "I don't think that matters."

"It matters to me."

"Usagi then, well more Usagi than Serenity anyway."

"Walk me through the vision."

Usagi and Serenity carefully started to think back to recount the dream. She shook her head. "This is too much right now." She couldn't think, and the feelings between her and Serenity left her feeling so raw and vulnerable.

"You can do this, just a few more minutes until you can rest okay?" Mamoru encouraged. She just laid against him breathing, which felt exhausting in and of itself. After a moment she sighed and started to slowly recount, covering the violence in succinct detail. Rei knew about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom already. When she came to Queen Serenity's instruction to Honor them, Rei stopped her.

"Aragami."

"So, we're cursed?"

"That isn't quite it, no. I'm coming from Shintoist perspective here, which is only one perspective of thousands of different perspectives of life and death. But, the idea is that someone killed in such a violent way- or a civilization in such a violent way- are dishonored. They will become powerful and hold a grudge seems to fit. Kami who are seeking revenge. And of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

"But then why us? We were on their side?" Mamoru asked.

Rei shrugged. "Metalia is dead? Spirituality isn't a science."

"The question is what can we do about it _now?_ " Usagi's voice had become a whisper. She was trying to stay awake and failing at this point.

"Let me consult the fire, and think for you. You rest okay? We'll meet up tomorrow."

"Rei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," with those words Usagi fell back into a slumber.

* * *

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Complete! I went through and did a final edit, re-uploaded some edits in previous chapters help with some emphasis, fix some mistakes and highlight emotional response but rereading won't give you new information or scenes.

Great Big thanks to Rising Phoenix for her beta-ing and contributions (especially to the end, she really co wrote this one!) FloraOne's guest Beta-ing of Chapter 7 which due to her contributions is likely the best chapter. A huge thanks for all the follows, reviews, encouragement, questions and PM's. Some of you have reviewed EVERY CHAPTER and I thank you for your kind words, and sticking with this! This went in a different direction than I intended, but I really like how it ended up. Of course, please review this :) Your impressions and thoughts motivate me to write more, and also I just enjoy it.

There is also a nod to Babylon 5 in here. It's there, and really not important but if you notice it yay.

 **PLEASE NOTE: There are two versions to this doc, the M version is posted in the Mature Alternate Story post in my profile. If you want that version, check it out there.**

* * *

The sunlight seeping in through the curtains of Mamoru's apartment stirred Usagi. She immediately snuggled deeper into the crook of Mamoru's arm, savoring the warmth of his sleeping figure. He was delightedly warm, his arm wrapped around her almost possessively in his sleep.

She shifted just a little, enough to gaze at his peaceful face, unguarded in his sleep. She noticed how his jaw relaxed, how soft his face looked when he wasn't worried, wasn't battling the enemy or checking in on her. He was simply tranquil, and untroubled.

Serenity remembered an old tradition, one in which a woman was allowed to watch a man sleep for three days to see if she liked his true self, the one unhidden behind the stresses of life, of masks, of honor and duty. And Mamoru's face was always the same, a true calm heart.

She traced a finger down his bare chiseled chest (how how she loved it when he slept shirtless) feeling his slow and steady breathing. She smiled contentedly, pulling herself closer to him with a happy little hum.

She listened to his steady heartbeat, the even quieter sounds of his breathing only interrupted by the sounds of the blanket as she fidgeted. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Usako." He smiled warmly, joy flashing in his dark blue eyes, giving her shoulders a little squeeze. It was only a moment before the concern appeared, the tenseness returning to his jaw, the little worried furrow of his brow which made both Serenity and Usagi internally sigh. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She continued to trace little circles on his chest with a finger, marveling how deep his voice sounded with her ear pressed against his chest. "Never been better."

She didn't have to look at him to know the look he was giving her, communicating that the present moment wasn't exactly what he was talking about. "That's not what I am asking."

She sighed, checking in with her body. She was still fatigued,and feeling a little cold, but definitely no worse for wear. But, she really didn't want to leave his arms either. "I'm tired, but okay. I feel much better than yesterday."

"Hmm, so then you should get ready for school. Ami brought a uniform for you."

Usagi face fell into a little pout. "Of course she did. But, can't we just spend the day together?"

He rolled into his side keeping her close against his chest, smelling her hair for a content moment, considering. "That is really, really tempting you know."

She placed a slow kiss above his heart, lips then hovering mere millimeters from his intoxicating skin, her leg inching between his as she held him close. There was silence for a few moments, the only moment their breathing in synchrony. Each just relishing each other's presence. "I really want to stay here." She murmured the warmth between them transforming into desire, her body pressing up against his.

"Ren…" His voice had a tone of warning, of their previous discussions.

Usagi looked up at him, chin resting on his chest. "No...Usagi. _I_...want to be with you."

He pushed her back just a little bit to gaze at her face, their warm breath intermingling between them. "Usako...now? What changed?"

She gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "It is hard to describe...but things have been so stressful, and you... you are right here."

"Are _you_ sure this isn't Serenity?"

"It's just that...with life, some things are short and fleeting. And there isn't a reason _not_ too… Besides, Serenity is pretty adamant that I'll enjoy it." She said with a slight blush. She took her hand and ran it through his thick black hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Hmm...but we both have school."

"The world could end at any time. _Again,_ " she emphasized, "I want to just be with you, and not worry or stress." Her hand traced the side of his soft face, tickling at his ear, she followed with a slow kiss.

"Usako…" He breathed her name between kisses, his voice was deeper as he went through his thoughts weighing the positive and negative of this moment. "...are you sure? Like absolutely sure?"

"Mamo-chan…" She connected her mouth with his soft lips for a long moment before pulling back. "I have never had a problem knowing what I want. If I change my mind, I'll let you know. Okay?"

* * *

Eventually, the incessant beeping of her communicator broke through the warm embrace and light slumber. She buried her head into Mamoru's bare chest with a grumble.

"Usako, answer it."

She bit her lip, before deftly stealing the blanket to hop across the room to answer the call.

"Hey!" He called out, naked and suddenly cold. She grinned, signaling for him to be quiet (while taking in a nice, long gaze) before answering.

"Usagi here."

"Usagi you okay?" Ami's appeared, forehead furrowed under her bright blue hair. "Your medical tests indicated last night that you'd be able to come to school by morning."

"Yes, I was just tired...and decided to rest."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows at her and she dismissed him with her free hand. "Really, I'm okay. I'll meet you at Hikawa Shrine after school?"

"I have your assignments." Ami's voice had taken the authoritative no-arguing-about-your- education tone.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the responsible genius. "Of course, I will get them from you. Thanks. Go eat lunch, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Hey, Usagi chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me next time so I don't worry okay?"

"I'm sorry." She turned off the communicator, dropping it back into her bag with a sigh.

* * *

Usagi relaxed back into Mamoru's arms looking out at the city from the temple stairs. They'd eaten a late lunch and arrived prior to the Senshi making their way back from school. She fiddled with her bracelet, spinning it watching the silver and blue on her wrist. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mamoru patiently waiting for Usagi to speak, but she didn't.

"What are you thinking?"

Usagi tensed, as if she'd forgotten he was right there behind her, holding her close. "I don't know what to do, and they're in pain. They are suffering, and the longer it takes to figure it out, the longer it goes on."

"You will figure it out. We always do. Have faith."

"Why does everyone have faith in me anyway?"

"Both of you have to trust in yourself. You are Sailor Moon. I see you, over and over state your titles, soldier of love and justice, warrior of the moon, princess, and holder of the silver crystal, but sometimes you forget to believe it. It is true. All of it."

"That... isn't an answer."

"It isn't the answer you want. But, it is the truth. You are powerful."

Usagi crossed her arms, staring out into the city beyond the temple gates. After a minute,

Usagi watched as Minako, Ami and Makoto were in a animated heated conversation as they walked up the steps, Rei coming from the other direction not to far behind. Usagi waved at them from her seat.

"Usagi-chan? How are you feeling?" Makoto called out. Usagi grinned with an far too enthusiastic thumbs up. "I'm fine. I promise. "

"We'll see about that, you really should have been able to go to school today." Ami stated, kneeling beside her, little palm computer magically in hand.

"Ami, there is absolutely no reason to…"

Ami's eyes were doing the back and forth with the furrow brow that she always had when she was interpreting data. It was this cute little expression, but also an expression that Usagi long ago learned meant that she wasn't quite listening to verbal cues.

Ami looked up eyes wide with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Ami?" Usagi looked baffled.

Ami turned the little palm device around for Usagi to see the screen. It had two humanoid outlines, each labeled with Usagi, with a date and time stamp. The one on the right had a little circle right around her pelvic area with a dot and blinking text that stated 'new injury.' There were also some graphs and other data Usagi didn't understand.

Ami channeled all of her future potential of being a doctor into producing a professional tone. "As you can see, computer detects physical and energy changes of you over time. And, since I scanned you yesterday before I left Mamoru's apartment...things have changed. You're absolutely fine, but that is NOT a reason to skip school! That goes for both of you."

Usagi groaned, a red hue taking over her face. Mamoru stated in a firm, yet slightly disbelieving tone "This conversation is not happening."

"Your computer shouldn't know these things!" Usagi cried out.

"It scans body tissue. Of course my computer would notice!" Ami yelled back, professional demeanor deteriorating.

"Ami, what's going on? What happened with Usagi?" Minako craned her neck over towards them halting her conversation with Rei and Makoto.

"Nothing. We're moving on. Right now." Mamoru stated, but of course the sworn guard of the princess is not easily persuaded regarding her health and safety.

"Ami!" Rei practically commanded, for more information, crossing her arms.

"Patient/doctor confidentiality. Ask them."

Usagi rolled her eyes, before sitting up straight. "Anyway, we are here for a reason. Rei, did you do a fire reading?"

"Yes, but what is going on?"

Usagi knew the fire senshi didn't let things go. "We decided it was time to move our relationship forward. You know… so, that's it. We can talk about it later if we MUST. But not now." With the voice and focus of Serenity, she cut through their thoughts, and facial expressions (not that they should have been too surprised, thought Serenity) and directed them. "We need to discuss the fire reading."

"Right." Rei paused, staring at the temple, as if imagining the great fire in front of her. "The impression I got was very similar to what you described yesterday. I could feel their sorrow, their anger, their betrayal. Mostly, I saw what happened. By that, I mean the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, but that isn't _new_ for us. This isn't really about what happened, it is about what spirits _need._ And the answer is resolution."

"But... but how? That is the part I don't get. It is not like we can go back in time and stop the Moon Kingdom from falling, and believe me I _want_ too."

The raven priestess nodded before continuing, "Every tradition, Shinto, Buddhist, Christian, Muslim, Hindu, and our old traditions all have ways to honor the deceased. _No one_ was alive to do that. And now, we are reincarnated, but haven't…we've _forgotten them_."

"I have not."

"That may be true, but they don't know that."

"So, you're telling me we need to do something like a funeral?"

"I think it will have to be _more_ than a funeral, but yes. That is the idea."

"I...Rei, thank you. I know what I need to do." Usagi stood up, and grabbed her bag to leave.

Makoto placed a halting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi! We need to help you.'

She shook her head sadly, looking up at her tallest protector. "It is our kingdom, and we must do it alone."

"Usagi…" Mamoru gently reminded her, "It is my kingdom too."

She shook her head. "This is for me. I don't like it, and I don't want it, but I understand. Now please, just let me go."

"We are stronger together." He stated simply locking eyes with her. Her breath hitched momentarily, before she strengthened her resolve.

"But this isn't about strength, or power. It is about my responsibility, and that I bare on my own."

* * *

Usagi had made it back to her home, thinking with Serenity about what they should do, and if they should do it alone. She mindlessly switched into her house shoes at the door, barely calling out her habitual greeting before heading up the stairs to her room.

Without a word to her cat-advisor, who was lounging on her bed, Usagi unpinned her hair in front of the mirror, and wiped down the little make-up on her face with a towelette. She carefully took out her earrings, removed the jeweled brooch, and the silver/blue bracelet placing them on a small dish by her mirror.

After all jewelry was removed, she carefully took off her pink nail polish, and the multi colored toenail polish.

Luna watched the bed, as Usagi silently removed all adornments, until she was in nothing but a thin dark slip, blonde hair falling all around her.

"What are you doing?"

"It is tradition. Though, I really shouldn't talk either."

"What do you mean?"

"Serenity and I discussed it, the honoring the moon's traditions. Do you remember?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Those of status, we remove all adnorments. Hairstyles, jewelry, objects of power- even the crystal- because in death we are all equal. We wear black as a symbol of passing beyond, and do not speak so that we may hear the message of their life. It's important to remove ourselves from routine, to be able to process the importance of what people have given in their lives."

Luna gave a small nod.

"They feel dishonored, and I must let them know that I...that their deaths weren't in vain. That each one of them is important. And the only way I can think to start that process, is...this. Their traditions."

"What do you do from here?"

Usagi pulled thin fingers to her lips with a silence motion and disappeared.

In a flash of light she transported into the graveyard of her past. It took them both a minute to orient from the sharp contrast of her playful bedroom, to the cold blue tinged grey ground of rocks, dust and scattered debri. Dark, desolate, _death_ reeked upon the ruins of what was once the beautiful Moon Kingdom.

Usagi shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to remain warm, the thin slip nothing against the inhospitable cold.

All Usagi wanted to do was return to the blue orb high in the sky, but she forced herself to look at her surroundings instead of what she'd left behind.

She left this kingdom behind first. As if called forth by her guilt, the ground started to move. Inky, black substance started to sprout from the rocks like oil from a well, covering the ground and her bare feet. She tried to run, but the ground was covered in all directions, the liquid inching up pieces of rubble like a paint, covering it, eating away any remnants that this use to be a place of pearls, marble, and iridescence. The scenery darkened until it was almost as if she was standing in space. She wanted so desperately to run, anywhere, but found herself surrounded.

Never to leave.

Usagi's eyes widened, as tears began to fill them. But she didn't let them fall, except for one or two.

The liquid started to take shapes, shadows rising from the darkness. Blotting out the stars in the sky, and looming over her, little red eyes stared, humanoid forms bound to the ground.

'This...All of this...was left? All of these _people_...All of these...souls?" Usagi breathed, almost in a whisper, unable to fathom the carnage, speaking to them, but more speaking to herself.

Corrupted by time, by anger, by Metalia, Serenity thought.

"It wasn't your faults!" Usagi screamed around her into the far too still air, figures looming towards her, starting to tower over her, and still growing. Her hands were shaking, shadows of the shadows ready to strike at her figure. Doubt filled her mind. Could this even work?

Serenity continued aloud, together: "You were my people - our people. We ruled over you, yet with you. I say with, because we are only as strong as our people make us- our people make us rulers and can take that away...Ruling over, no with you, is simply a privilege. Not a right. Not a given. You're all right. Your anger. Your betrayal. It wasn't you, you shouldn't have died. It was my fault; ours-my mother and mine...My mother for not seeing the problem soon enough, and mine for being a coward and not fighting with or for my people who had remained…"

Usagi gasped, a scream to her lips as a hand reached out from behind her, grabbing her ankle, trying to pull her into the formless darkness.

She turned and wrenched her ankle out of the creatures grasp.

"You betrayed us, Serenity!"

"I know…" Came a mix between Serenity and Usagi's voices.

"You and your mother promised harmony!"

"We did."

" _You_ promised protection!"

Usagi felt her eyes close.

"You both promised us love!"

Usagi gripped her ears, as she fell to her knees.

"You promised us peace!"

She realized Serenity had gone quiet. Something told her, that even though Serenity was scared as hell back then, at some point she had made partial peace with her actions of self-sacrifice.

But Usagi hadn't.

Usagi couldn't bear to hear the pained cries of former patrons of the Moon, couldn't bear to hear the blame they so easily slew in Serenity's direction, couldn't handle the venomous _hate_ that came from their grotesque mouths, as more and more shadow-like, yet human figures crawled and made their way closer and closer, fully encircling Usagi.

"Stop! Please stop it!"

"That's what you cried out to Queen Beryl, and she didn't listen...Stupid _child_ of the moon! What makes you think we should listen to you either?"

Usagi began to internally panic. What was she to do?

What was it that they wanted again?

Eternal peace?

What did Serenity say again?

' _...when they were corrupted…_ ' She heard her own voice replay back at her. (Serenity still remained quiet).

"WAIT!" Usagi suddenly shouted.

The constant murmurings that had bombarded Usagi's heart suddenly ceased.

Usagi took a deep breath.

"We can, I can offer you peace...I can heal you."

"Why should we believe you?" Said one soul, rightfully livid.

"I can heal you with this." She raised her hands to the sky, calling the stone of her birthright from Earth. It appeared in her hands, softly slowing. Carefully; cautiously, Usagi gave them a glance at the Silver Crystal in her hands.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal…" One soul fathomed.

"It can't be…"

"It's impossible…"

"No one would have that...Everyone is dead…"

Without noticing herself after she pulled out the silver crystal, Usagi had transformed into Princess Serenity. However, the Serenity in her head was still silent.

Was Usagi actually Serenity? Like it had happened in the past, before duplicity? Usagi couldn't even be sure.

Turning her attention back to the many souls in front of her, who were waiting patiently, considering her current appearance, Usagi took another breath and continued.

"I can assure you, that I am not." Usagi found her voice to regal, yet very gentle, almost as if speaking to a child.

"With Queen Serenity's final sacrifice, she made the ultimate decision. She explained that in making the choices she made, it would give us all a second chance….I am her daughter, reborn...With this silver crystal, I can heal you back to your former selves...Give you peace within your pained souls and give you the afterlife you were meant to have had you not been corrupted by Beryl's evil."

' _NO USAGI!_ " Usagi grimaced ever so quickly at Serenity's shout in her mind. " _WE WILL DIE! We can't do this_!"

' _Didn't you tell me that one day, I could die for the same reasons our mother did_?"

" _That was for the future! That was on Earth! Not here!"_

" _Serenity, you said Mother needed you; needed us to make things right; to give them the peace they so much deserved…_ "

" _I know, but…_ "

" _There is no other way, Serenity. This is it. I've felt the guilt radiate off of you since you essentially came to me. Felt it in waves, strong and fierce. You need this more than I do...You need this act of selflessness...And if this one act of redemption can help ease your guilt - because you were a teenager way in over your head of a kingdom you had barely begun to understand the intricacies of; almost thrust into ruling had you survived and the Moon defeated Beryl...that not only do these people need to heal; these souls...But your soul does too_."

" _No, Usagi. I don't deserve this! I can't do this."_

" _It's for the greater good. And yes, you do deserve this. This is your chance, and I'd be a selfish ruler or senshi if I didn't let you take it. This is your moment. Take it. It will be okay. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in us. Have faith in your kingdom and your power, Serenity._ "

With that, Usagi faded away into her body, leaving an almost stunned Serenity to take her place.

The looming creatures were no longer her greatest fear, Serenity trapped in the thoughts of destiny; the souls didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in Usagi's words of hope.

' _I can't do this!_ _This isn't what, or how Mother meant.,_

" _This is_ _ **exactly**_ _what Mother meant, Serenity. This is what we're-you're supposed to do. This is what she would_ _ **want**_ _you to do, precisely because she couldn't. Her reincarnating us was her last chance_ _ **to**_ _heal these souls...And because she knew that, because she knew she could potentially have us in some version of the future, was absolutely_ _ **why**_ _her sacrifice and her decision was her last - Because she had hope. She had faith. In herself. In us."_

' _But her decision wasn't a guarantee!'_

' _No decision ever is.'_

Serenity shook her head internally, as the souls waited for her to do something. They were unsure how the crystal worked, so they were ironically patient.

' _I'm going to be sick. I can't do this Usagi! Please, you do it!'_

' _They need you now, just like then. We can rule over the people - the future ones...But I can't do that if you cannot heal the past...If you heal the past, than we, together, can look forward to a prosperous future.'_

The Crystal floated in front of her at chest level, it's soft light radiating outwards like a sun. Princess Serenity extend her arms wide, calling out with her heart, her mind, her body, but nothing had happened yet.

"Princess?" One quiet soul inquired.

' _Usagi, please!'_

' _You've got this Serenity.'_

' _But...I'm...I'm scared…'_

' _Of what?'_

' _Failing. I've failed them once. Who says I'm not going to do it again, and have it be even more disastrous? Who is to say I won't attempt to heal them, and then send them into even more eternal damnation that we cannot rescue them from?'_

' _Serenity! Listen to me! Do you believe in our Mother?'_

" _Yes'_

" _Do you believe in me?'_

" _Yes.'_

" _Do you believe in the Silver Crystal, and all the good that it can do, and has done?''_

" _Yes Absolutely."_

" _Than you have everything you need."_

" _What?"_ Serenity was almost flabbergasted. How the hell was Usagi so damn confident?

' _With all of that, you should be able to believe in yourself. - For I, and especially you are what the Silver Crystal stands for - even in a roundabout way. It is light, love, and peace. Mother wouldn't trust either of us separately or together with it if she didn't believe that with her entire being. Now, concentrate!'_

Serenity found herself nodding. Her eyes became hard in determination.

"Stay still." She found herself softly addressing the still growing crowd.

' _You can do this, Serenity. I'm right here. And I know Mother is too...I have no doubt she's watching.'_

Serenity closed her eyes, continuing to concentrate, as she felt the Silver Crystal begin to glow brighter, the light spreading out. It was so bright, it was visible from the earth.

' _Usagi, what's happening?'_

' _Keep going. Just keep going…'_

' _What about -'_

' _You let me worry about us. You_ _ **need**_ _to do this. Keep going_.' Came Usagi's calming, yet firm voice.

As the Silver Crystal continued to glow brightly in Serenity's hands, and warm, almost to the point that Serenity wanted to drop it, she held it firmly.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the heat intensified, missing the bright glow, as if the Moon had been engulfed by the sun, or been a star all along. Serenity felt her body tighten against the force of the crystal, as if battling it herself.

Finally, the silver crystal cooled.

Serenity peeked an eye open, and looked at her end.

There the crystal laid in her hands, twinkling and glistening, as if a that deceptive smile, as if it were to say ' _don't you dare underestimate what I can do_.'

As she slowly scanned the view before her, no longer was there blackness, but a field full of flowers, of life.

"We...We did it, Usagi."

" _No. You did it._ "

"No. We. _Together_. I may have held the Crystal, but I wouldn't have been able to do this, at all, without you."

" _Hmm...And thanks to you, I know I'll be ready to rule over such wonderful future souls of their descendants when the time comes_."

Together they looked around. Magically, they began to see a piece of shattered marble begin to levitate and fit itself back where it belonged before the former column fell.

" _I guess it'll be all restored by the time 30th Century Crystal Tokyo arrives…_ '

'I guess so too...Usagi, thanks for your help.'

' _Back at you, Serenity. Truly._ '

'What do you say we go home, and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but i'm exhausted.'

' _You can sleep if you want, but you'll miss all the fun_ …' Usagi mused in a sing-song voice.

Serenity thought a moment, then burst out laughing. 'I see. _Someone_ has _other_ ideas.'

' _Yep, and they involved a dark haired Prince of Earth!_ '

'And here I thought you'd want a chocolate sundae.'

' _Hey! Hey, what you and Endymion did in your past and private escapades is your own personal business. Besides, I'm saving junk food for tomorrow at the arcade._ '

'What about school?'

' _It'll be Friday - You can think of an excuse for me this time. - I already used poor Mako this week_.'

Serenity laughed, as they concentrated again and they were back in Usagi's bedroom.

-end-

* * *

Please Review :D


End file.
